


Satyr's Kiss

by Markuse88



Series: Markuse88 Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams Has A Big Dick, Danny Williams is hung, Fae & Fairies, Fauns & Satyrs, First Kiss, First Time, Human Steve McGarrett, M/M, Nymph Grace Williams, Nymphs & Dryads, Power Bottom Steve McGarrett, Satyr Charlie Williams, Satyr Danny Williams, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Steve and Danny are from worlds. Danny is a Satyr and Steve is a Human. Despite their differences, they find commonality, friendship, and even love.Join them on their journey.





	1. Merry Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Inktober list. The prompt is Enchanted. It is very late because it kind of got away from me. This is self-edited so all mistakes are mine. Beta-read for content by the amazing Cowandcalf. I would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you enjoy. Also please feel free to offer suggestions for tags as I tend to come up blank.
> 
> In this chapter, there is a section of questions and answers. Steve is in Italiacs and Danny is in Bold.

‘_Never cross the boundary stones my boy. They mark the line between the human lands and the Fae Folk._’ Steve’s mother told him time and time again.

The Fae Folk were magical beings that inhabited the world, they lived in the dark and wild places, caring for nature. The boundary stones were columns of stone in the nearby forest that marked the boarder of the Fae lands. It was understood that humans did not cross the border without invitation.

The boundary stones always drew Steve’s attention when he played in the forest. He was curious about them, he didn’t know if other places had them, and he was very curious about the Fae Folk.

‘_Humans and Fae Folks don’t mix Steven. So there’s no sense in asking about them._’ His mother always told him when he asked about them. His father said much the same. Even the teacher of the town school refused to say more than that they were best avoided.

To say the lack of knowledge was frustrating to a curious boy of ten was an understatement. Every day, in the warm seasons, after school and his chores Steve would play in the forest and almost every day he would find himself at the boundary stones.

His parents didn’t really like that he spent so much time in the forest but his father was a law-keeper for the town and often gone from dawn until dusk. With his mother busy with his baby sister Mary it was easy to slip away.

One such day Steve was foraging for berries, deciding that they would be a nice treat after supper, when he heard scuffling in the underbrush nearby. It was still early for the night beasts to be roaming but it wasn’t unheard of for wolves to be seen in the area. It didn’t _sound_ like a wolf so Steve set aside his half-filled basket and pulled out his small dagger. It was really only a training knife, given to him by his father, but Steven had swiped his father’s sharpener and honed it to a razors edge.

Steve quietly pushed through the bushes until he found the source of the sound. He had expected it to be an injured animal, perhaps a hare or a bird, but the truth was much different. It was a boy, but not just any boy, it was a goat_-boy_ . Steve stayed in the bushes and watched the goat-boy, one of the _Fae Folk_, Steve couldn’t believe his luck. The boy didn’t appear to be any bigger than him but there were so many differences between them. The goat-boy was dressed in nothing more than a long black loin cloth that covered his bottom and privates so Steve could tell that his upper body was no different in form than his own. The boy’s legs though were that of a goat, tan furred a shade darker than the shaggy hair on his head, and ending in powerful looking black hooves. The boy even had _horns_ erupting in sharp upward points from the sides of his forehead.

“I can hear you breathing so if you are done staring than mayhap you could come out here and help me.” The goat-boy called without looking up from what he was doing. For the first time Steve realized that the boy had a length of rope, braided with briar vine, caught around his leg just above his hoof. Steve knew that particularly mean hunters made snare traps with this kind of rope. He didn’t understand why, it served no purpose except to cause pain.

Already caught Steve gave it no thought and stepped out of the bushes. The goat-boy looked up and his face immediately turned shocked. He dove from the rock he was sitting on and grabbed up a crudely made spear and brandished it at him. 

“Stay back human!” The goat-boy screeched at him.

“_You_ told me to come out!” Steve replied in confusion, brandishing his dagger in return.

“I _did not_!” The goat-boy returned angrily.

“You did so, you said you could hear me and to come out and help you! Which I _will_ if you put down your spear!” The goat-boy may have been rude but the snare had to hurt and he obviously couldn’t get it free himself.

“I’m not putting my spear down until you put down your dagger.” The goat-boy replied nodding at his dagger as he spoke.

“Well I’m not putting my dagger down first.” The spear didn’t look very strong, the body was a little crooked and the stone blade didn’t seem very sharp, but Steve wasn’t taking the chance.

The two boys stared stubbornly at one another for a few minutes before the goat-boy nodded and spoke up.

“Same time, on the count of three? The goat-boy offered and Steve nodded his agreement.

“One, two, three.” The goat-boy counted down and then carefully tossed his spear aside. Steve quickly followed suit and tossed his dagger a short way away.

“Can I look at your leg now?” Steve motioned to the length of rope.

The goat-boy looked down at his leg and then back at Steve with an expression Steve didn’t understand before nodding. The goat-boy moved back to sit on the rock he had been on before but never took his eyes off Steve. Moving slowly, like he would with a frightened animal, Steve crossed the short distance before kneeling in front of the other boy. This close Steve would have expected the boy to smell, well like a goat, but he didn’t. Instead he smelt warm and kinda grassy.

The rope was thicker than he had seen most snares made of and the briar vine braided into it made it prickly to deal with. Steve knew he had no chance to untie it so he tried to pull the long rope through to loosen it.

“I’m not stupid. I already tried that. It’s stuck.” The goat-boy groused above him and Steve shot him a look.

“Maybe _goat-boys_ just aren’t strong enough.” Steve smirked as the goat-boy squawked inelegantly.

“I’m _not_ a goat-boy. I’m a Satyr.” The goat-boy, Satyr, puffed out his chest as he spoke and Steve smiled. He didn’t know that’s what they were called. He had only heard of them called goat-boys or goat-men.

Steve didn’t reply and instead went back to working on the knot. Sadly the satyr was right, the rope wouldn’t budge through the knot, it was probably caught by the thorns.

“Told you so.” The Satyr gloated and glared at him again.

“Just because it didn’t work for you, goat-boy, doesn’t mean it wouldn’t work for me.” Steve knew the term upset the satyr but he didn’t appreciate being mocked when he was just trying to help.

“I’m a satyr. It’s not a hard word to say. Say it with me, SAY-TER.” The satyr drew out the word long and slow as if Steve were stupid and Steve jumped to his feet.

“I’m just trying to help, if you’re going to be a brat though you can do it yourself.” Steve spat angrily.

“_I’m_ acting like a brat, you’re being rude too! I told you I wasn’t a goat-boy and you still said it!” The satyr replied hotly.

Steve felt himself flush in equal parts anger and embarrassment. The satyr wasn’t wrong. Instead of apologizing Steve went back to the problem.

“The knot won’t move and I can’t untie it because of the thorns. It will have to be cut.” Steve moved to pick up his dagger as he spoke. When he turned back around though the satyr was looking at the blade in obvious fear and Steve immediately felt bad.

“I…I can use your spear if you want.” He offered but the other boy shook his head.

“I tried that…the stone isn’t sharp enough. If the rope hadn’t broke I would still be stuck in the trap back there.” The boy waved over his shoulder without looking away from the dagger.

“I’ll be really careful and won’t hurt you. I promise.” All Steve’s anger and upset faded away. He didn’t want the satyr to be scared.

“Ok…”The boy nodded and adjusted his leg so the knot was more to the front.

Steve knelt again and started to saw carefully through the rope. Steve watched it very closely as he went to make sure he didn’t nick the other boy, who was breathing heavily above him with his fists clenched at his sides.

It took longer than it should have but eventually the thick rope gave and fell away. Steve set his dagger aside and ran his hands over the area where it had been, checking for wounds. His hands came away with only a few spots of blood.

“It doesn’t look too bad for as tight as it was.” Steve said absently as he carefully picked up the rope and tossed it away.

“Satyr’s have thick skin…it didn’t hurt very much, except when I walked. I couldn’t go home with it, if I did ma and da would know I cross the boundary line.” The satyr explained quietly and Steve nodded along.

“My parents don’t like it when I go to the boundary stones either.” Steve confided and the boy looked at him curiously.

“You can see the boundary stones?” The satyr asked, leaving Steve confused.

“Of course I can. Big pillars of rock spaced in a line every ten feet. They’re back that way.” Steve replied with a wave to his right. Ever since his first visit to the boundary stones he was able to find them no matter where he was in the forest.

“I didn’t know humans could see them. The Elders always said they were there to keep us from crossing into human lands.” The other boy replied as he retrieved his spear.

“I’ve always been taught that we aren’t supposed to cross the boundary line without invitation from the Fae Folk.” Steve told the other boy as he sheathed his dagger.

“Good luck if you get one from a Fae. They would only invite humans to trick them, or worse.” The satyr muttered darkly.

“You…you mean _you_ aren’t a Fae Folk?” Steve asked and the boy looked insulted.

“Do I look like a fairy to you? Do I have pointy ears or sparkly wings? I’m a _satyr_, I thought we already talked about this." The satyr replied hotly, waving his hands around in agitation, spear forgotten on the ground.

“I didn’t know there was a difference, everyone I know just say Fae Folk.” Steve defended just as hotly. He was a bit embarrassed at his lack of knowledge and upset that he had angered the satyr again.

“I guess I can’t blame you then.” The satyr responded after a moment, he still looked annoyed though.

“Could I…could I ask you what to call satyrs then? And maybe some other questions?” Steve asked quietly. He might never get this kind of chance again.

“Why do you want to know about us?” The boy asked suspiciously.

“Cause no one in my town wants to tell me about them. My parents and my teacher just say, ‘Fae Folk are best avoided’, and to stay away from the boundary stones. We don’t have a library so I don’t have any books and I’m not allowed to visit the Magi’s House alone because I’m not old enough.” Steve answered with a huff. It seemed like everyone in town wanted to pretend the Fae Folk didn’t exist despite having a settlement in the middle of the nearby forest.

The only person likely to be able to tell him anything was the old Magi, Mamo, but he wasn’t allowed to visit him without his parents.

The satyr was quiet for a long minute and just when Steve was starting to worry that he would say no the satyr nodded.

“I’ll tell you some stuff, if you’ll answer some of my questions too. And help me find some berries. I’m hungry.” The satyr replied and Steve smiled.

“I’ve got berries back there. I was collecting them for dessert.” Steve motioned over his shoulder before heading back the way he came. The satyr-boy followed after him quickly. Once they were back in the berry patch Steve had been foraging in Steve realized he needed something to call the other boy.

“What’s your name? I can’t keep calling you go-satyr.” Steve was careful not to say goat-boy.

“Daniel, but you can call me Danny. What’s your name?” Danny replied as he picked berries from the bushes around them.

“Steven, but you can call me Steve.” Steve replied as he settled cross-legged near a tall tree at the edge of the berry patch.

“Ok Steve, first things first. Never give a fairy or an elf your real name. They can use it to bind you. A lot of magical-folk can do that but elves and Fairies are the ones who do it most. Elves, fairies, nymphs, and dryads can all look similar so if you don’t know which one you’re talking to, and they probably won’t tell you, it’s best to lie and tell them something else. But not just any name. Something silly or that no one else calls you.” Danny told him seriously before waving his hand in a circle above the ground next to Steve. To Steve’s astonishment the ground under the gesture _rose up_ into a small lump that Danny sat down on.

Steve just stared, he knew Fae-Folk could do magic, like Magi’s, but he had never thought to _see_ it.

“What are you staring at, are you even listening to me?” Danny’s voice was a little grumpy and Steve’s eyes shot to meet his.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just never seen magic. How did you do that, why did you do it? And why do fairies and elves bind people? How do fairies look like elves, I thought fairies were small?” The questions tumbled out before Steve could stop them. Thankfully Danny didn’t look upset at his rudeness, in fact he looked quite pleased.

“I did it with magic, I can’t explain it better than that. Satyrs can use earth magic but I don’t know a lot yet. I did it so I could have some place to sit. There’s nothing around here and my legs don’t bend like yours. Elves and fairies…I don’t know _why_ they bind people. I don’t think they do it very often anymore but once they have your real name they have power over you unless they give it back. As to fairies looking like elves, fairies are small but the older ones can make themselves bigger and hide they’re wings. I don’t think they can do it for very long though.” Danny answered all of Steve’s questions with a vigor that made Steve smile.

Just like that the two of them were off. Danny answered every question that Steve had.

“_If satyrs aren’t Fae Folk than what are they?”_

“Satyrs are part of the Halfling Tribes along with centaurs, minotaurs, and fauns. Halflings look part human and part animal. There are others that look half human but they don’t belong to the Halfling tribes. I guess they have their own.”

“_I know centaurs and minotaurs but what are fauns?” _

“**Fauns are like satyrs, only they are part deer instead of goat**.”

“_Can all Fae Folk and Halflings use magic_?”

“**Yea, that’s one reason we’re called Magical-Folk.”**

“_Do dragons really breathe fire and hoard gold?”_

“**Water dragons don’t breathe fire but most do, and some breathe other stuff. I don’t think they all hoard gold. But most do hoard some kind of treasure that they like. Ma said she knew a seas dragon that hoarded seashells when she lived near the ocean**_._”

“_Are vampires and werewolves real? Do they not like each other? Mick says that they don’t_.”

“**Both are real but they keep to themselves so I don’t know a lot about them. Da has said that they’ll fight each other they try to avoid each other**.”

Steve lost track of the number of questions he asked but Danny never seemed to tire of answering him. In return he asked Steve questions too.

“**Can humans do magic**_?_”

“_Some humans can. The only one I know is the Magi, Mamo. He lives in town and does blessings on babies and crops. People can go to him to be tested for magical power when they’re thirteen. If they can use magic they can go to the Mages College up north. I don’t know anyone that has gone. I’m gonna get tested though.”_

“**Do humans have herds**?”

“_I guess…? I mean we have families. Some are bigger and some are smaller. My family is me, mom, dad, and my baby sister Mary. We all live together on the edge of town, near the forest. I have an aunt that live further away.”_

“**Do humans have music and instruments, do they sing?”**

“_Of course. My Mom can play the flute, and she sings lullabies to me and Mary. Bards and Troubadours travel around and make money from music and singing. There is a Bard that lives in town, Shawn, he plays a cittern and sings at the tavern_**.**”

“**What is a tavern?”**

“_It’s a place where people can go to gather. You can drink beer and mead and they serve food.”_

The two talked until the clearing began to get dark and Steve realized how late the hour had grown.

“I need to get home, if I’m not back before dark I won’t have to worry about the night beasts, my dad will get me instead.” Steve stood up and dusted dirt off his bottom before grabbing his basket.

“I should go too. I’ll probably get a scolding from Ma and Pa for being gone this long.” Danny replied as he stood up. Instead of going their separate ways though the two of them just looked at each other.

“I’m sorry if you get in trouble for staying and talking to me.” Steve said to the ground, he didn’t think about what might happen to Danny for talking to him.

“I won’t get in trouble for that because I won’t tell them. I mean I’m not supposed to cross the Boundary line and really not supposed to talk to humans but…they don’t need to know. Besides, it was nice to talk to someone.” Danny answered and Steve chanced a look up at him to find Danny also staring at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Do…do you think we can talk again? In secret? I’m not gonna tell my parents either. I come to the forest all the time after my chores and school.” Steve knew he shouldn’t ask that of Danny but... even beyond learning more about Magical-Folk it was nice to spend time with him. Steve didn’t have a lot of friends because his family lived so far outside of town.

“I…I’d like that. I don’t know how often I’ll be able to get away but I’ll come check here as often as I can.” Danny replied with a smile.

Steve couldn’t help the excited smile as he told Danny the time he was usually in the forest, (three hours past mid-day), and the two agreed that the clearing would be their meeting place. Despite it being surrounded by berry bushes Steve knew that it was _very_ rarely visited given how deep it was in the forest.

Agreement in place the two parted company. Before he headed home Steve returned to the area where he first met Danny and retrieved the briar rope. He didn’t know where the snare had been set but he could at least make sure the rope didn’t hurt anyone anymore.

“Steven Jack McGarrett, where have you been?” His mother demanded angrily almost as soon as he came in.

“Sorry mother, I was in the forest picking berries and came across a rabbit in a snare trap. It took me awhile to get it free.” Steve held up the rope and his half empty basket in explanation. It was a flimsy excuse but he hoped it would work.

His mother looked him over top to bottom with a critical eye, his mother had an uncanny ability to tell if he was lying, before nodding toward the fireplace.

“Very well. Toss that in the fire and clean up for supper.” She ordered reprovingly and Steve held in a sigh of relief and did as he was told.

Steve was worried that his mother might say something about his lateness to his father but the worry was unfounded. When he returned, an hour after Steve, she only mentioned Steve’s exploits at freeing an animal from the briar rope.

“Another one of those damn ropes. We’ve had many complaints about them in the last month. I fear it’s less of a hunter with a mean streak and more of a cruel bastard causing pain. Many of the traps that have been found have the poor beast still in them, dead and wasting.” His father ranted as he removed his sword, dagger, and leather gambeson.

“John, the children.” His mother admonished as she moved to set the table.

“Mary is too young to know my meaning Doris and Steven has obviously seen them first hand. Where did you find the trap my boy?” His father asked him as he sat down on the bench by the door to remove his greaves.

“I didn’t find the trap, sorry father, just the rabbit and section of rope. It must have torn it free, or chewed through. I didn’t think to look for the trap. It took me a long while to catch the rabbit.” Steve tried not to fidget as he built on his story; fidgeting would give him away.

“Very well,” His father removed the last of his armor and piled it by the door to clean after supper and moved to stand in front of him, “if you happen to find any of them on your adventures be careful not to get too close. We don’t know who is setting them or what malady they may be afflicted by.” Steve nodded his agreement and smiled as his father ruffled his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t encourage his _adventures_ with a dangerous person roaming about.” His Mother chimed in as she set bowls and bread between them on the table.

“There are dangerous people the world over dear, we can’t protect him from everything. Besides Steve knows those woods better than most and how to keep an eye out for himself.” Steve sat up a little straighter at the compliments.

Conversation during dinner was quiet and Steve largely tuned it out unless he was asked a direct question. Instead his thoughts were on Danny, his new friend, and wondering what he was doing now. When supper was finished Steve cleaned the dishes while his mother tended to Mary and his father moved to sit by the fire to clean his armor.

Dishes cleaned Steve went out to relieve himself, gather firewood from the lean-to, and after cleaning himself up went to help his father with his armor. While they worked, Steve on the greaves while his father repaired small tears on his gambeson, his father regaled him with tails of _his_ fathers’ adventures as a Knight. Steven had heard most of the stories a hundred times but he never passed on them.

“He traveled far and was well respected. He was given this land as a reward for his bravery in the war against the Laxon invaders. Sadly the ship he was on went down before the house was finished.” His father spoke the last sadly. It was rare that his father mentioned Grandfather Jack’s death. He and his garrison had been on a trade ship returning from the east when they were attacked by pirates. There had only been a few survivors and grandfather hadn’t been one of them. Sadly he and his garrison were trapped in the ship as it sank.

“That’s enough for tonight,” His mother interrupted before his father could begin another tale, “Off to bed with you. You have garden work in the morning before your lessons.” Steve nodded and laid aside his father’s greaves. With a hug to his father and a kiss to his mother Steve went up to his room and changed into his night clothes. Curling up under his blanket Steve smiled as he fell into sleep. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. Another chance to see his friend, to see Danny.


	2. Interludes of years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important interludes in Steve and Danny's adolescence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is a section of questions and answers. Steve is in italics and Danny is in bold

*** 3 Years Later ***

“Steven, I swear to Pan, if you burn down my forest I’ll sacrifice you.” Danny groused at his human companion from a safe distance.

“Don’t worry Danny, I know what I’m doing.” Steve called back as he brought his hands close together only to pull them apart again, shrinking and growing the ball of fire between them. He had visited Mamo on his thirteenth birthday, a week past, and the Magi had uncovered a minor talent for elemental magic in him. Steve could, with practice, manipulate physical forms of Earth, Air, Water and Fire. It wasn’t a strong enough skill to warrant traveling to the Mage’s College but that was just as well, Steve didn’t want to be a Magi, he wanted to be a Knight. Elemental magic would be a boon to his training though.

“I very much doubt that,” Danny returned sarcastically, “Can you go back to air? Air was nice and breezy and I didn’t have to worry about my fur getting singed off if you sneeze.” Danny rubbed at his chest and stomach, coarse hair tickling his palms, as he eyed the fireball between his friends’ palms. It would be quick to grow back if something _did_ happen but that wasn’t the point. His fur was just starting to come in and he was rather fond of it.

A popping sound and a rush of hot air pulled Danny out of his thoughts to find Steve lying flat on the ground. With preternatural speed Danny crossed the clearing to Steve’s side.

“Steve are you ok, is anything burned?” Danny asked in a rush as he looked over his friend, his tunic looked a bit sooty but not scorched and his face, arms and hands looked ok.

“I’m fine,” Steve grumbled as he sat up, “I just lost my focus for a moment. The orb imploded and the air knocked me over.”

“See, I told you fire was dangerous!” Danny grumbled and Steve rolled his eyes

“Of course fire is dangerous Danny, that’s why I have to learn to control it.” Steve replied as though it were obvious and Danny had to resist the urge to whack his friend in the head. Past experience proved that would only lead to the two of them wrestling on the forest floor and Danny wasn’t about to risk embarrassing himself in close contact.

“Yes well maybe you can take a break for the day since you apparently can’t focus.” Danny retorted and Steve, thank Pan, nodded in agreement.

“Let’s go down to the lake. I feel like a swim and I’ve thought of some questions to ask you.” Steve spoke enthusiastically and jumped to his feet.

One would think after three years of friendship that Steve would have run out of questions but it seemed like every week he had another one to ask him. Danny couldn’t fault him really, he still had questions for Steve as well. Some of which he didn’t know how to ask or even if he should.

“If you must.” Danny rolled his eyes but he knew Steve knew he was joking.

“I must. I’ll race you.” Steve scooped up his vest and dagger before taking off through the woods.

Danny let him go. It would be easy to catch, and surpass Steve, with his speed but this was one case where he wanted his friend to win. If Steve got to the lake first Steve wouldn’t hesitate to strip down and jump in. Danny didn’t need to witness that so he proceeded at a much more sedate pace. He collected a handful of berries as he went to have an excuse for his slowness.

Just as he thought he would he found Steve already waist deep in the water when he got to the lake. His friends’ clothes were piled on a log nearby and Danny was relieved that his friends undergarments weren’t in the mix. At least Steve wasn’t completely nude.

“What happened to that Satyr speed slowpoke?” Steve called from the water and Danny just shook his head, Steve really had no idea how fast he could be.

“You were the one racing, not me. I stopped for food.” Danny called back before popping a berry into his mouth.

“Well come on in, the water is great.” Steve ducked under the water before springing back up.

“That water is frigid despite it being August. Besides I’m busy.” Danny called back as he walked the shoreline looking for suitable reeds. He needed to fashion a new set of pipes. His old one was getting too small.

“What, can’t swim? I can teach you!” Steve swam in circles to show off his skills. Danny had to admit that Steve was a natural in the water but he wasn’t rising to the bait.

“You know very well that I can swim Steve. Goats only swim for survival and the same goes for Satyrs.” Danny replied before taking his supply of reeds to a nice big rock near the shore. He hopped up on it and began to inspect his haul.

Steve swam close enough that he could stand-up but was still covered from the waist down. Danny tried not to be mesmerized by his friends lean and sun browned torso. Maturity was quickly working its magic on his friend, stripping away the puppy fat and leaving lean muscle with sparse, dark hair in its place.

“So if I were drowning you would dive in and save me?” Steve asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“It you drown with the ability to control water I think you’d deserved it.” Danny couldn’t help the laugh but sobered quickly when he realized Steve wasn’t laughing. Instead his friend was standing in the water with a hard look on his face. Danny immediately jumped down and waded into the water, stopping when it came up to his knees. No matter how upset his friend was he couldn’t risk sitting around in wet knee-cut trousers.

“Steve I’m sorry…of course I would rescue you. Water or no water. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.” Danny injected every ounce of sincerity into his apology as he could, hoping his friend would accept it.

Steve was quiet for a moment and Danny was just about to move closer, clinging wet clothes be damned, when Steve’s face softened.

“It’s ok Danny. I forgive you. I know you were just joking. I’m sorry too. I just…I dunno why but I suddenly thought of my grandfather.” Steve replied quietly and Danny felt even worse. Steve had told him the tale of his grandfather years ago. He couldn’t believe his own stupidity.

“Come’ere.” Danny held up his arms and Steve waded through the water until Danny could wrap his arms around him.

Though they were the same age, he thought, Steve was just a bit taller than him and had to stoop to rest his head on his shoulder. Danny would hate the height difference if it wasn’t for the little hunch that put some distance between their bodies. Danny was thankful for small miracles but distance didn’t help the scent. Lake water and lingering smoke overlaying Steve’s natural scent. Warm and pungent with the onset of maturity. After a moment though Steve pulled away and, face still red from upset, smiled at him before diving back into the water. Splashing Danny a bit as he went. Danny just laughed and went back to his rock.

“Didn’t you have a question for me?” Danny asked after a while. He had sorted out the best reeds and put them aside and was busy toying with the others. Steve swam back to the shore and, with his powers, fashioned himself a grass bed before collapsing on his stomach. Again Danny was thankful for small miracles. Though Danny still had to focus on other things.

“Do satyrs, or magical-folk at all, have money?” Steve asked him from his little bed.

“Sort of. Most magical-folk craft or grow what they need to live, with or without magic, but bartering and trading is pretty common. Some folks are just better than others at certain things. Elves and Dwarves will deal with gold, silver, and gemstones sometimes though. Mostly between themselves and each other.” Danny explained carefully. The concept of money wasn’t entirely alien to him but it was unfamiliar.

“I was just wondering. You know money is important to humans. It’s not something I ever gave thought to. We have a garden for vegetables and father and I will hunt and forage. If we needed something we couldn’t grow or make father would bring it home from town so I knew he _had_ money. I found out though that we actually have…well we have a _lot_ of money. Grandfather was well paid in his time and father inherited half of it. Father showed me the secret room under the house an everything.” Steve spoke quietly in an even tone so Danny wasn’t sure how Steve was feeling.

“Does that upset you?” Danny asked quietly. Steve was silent for a while before speaking.

“I don’t really know how it makes me feel. I knew we had more than some, our house is larger and well-built and we’ve always had what we needed. I guess I just feel different now. Father swore me to secrecy so it felt…different.” Steve replied and Danny could feel the confusion coming off him.

“You told me.” Danny said after a minute. He felt kind of…flattered.

“You’re my best friend Danny. I’ll tell you almost everything. Besides, you don’t care about money.” Steve smiled up at him and Danny felt himself flush. He was definitely flattered.

“You’re my best friend too you know.” Danny replied quietly and Steve’s smile turned blinding.

“Well as my best friend why don’t you come down here and keep me company while I take a nap.” Steve moved his arm over the grass next to him as he spoke and the plants wove themselves into another bed.

Danny knew it wasn’t a good idea but he had yet to be able to tell Steve no so he hopped off his perch and lay down next to him.

“That’s better,” Steve grinned before resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes, “Now after I’ve rested some we’ll race back to the clearing. No holding back this time. I wanna see what you can do.”

“Whatever you want Steve.” Danny laughed, resting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Whatever he wanted.

*** 1 Year Later ***

“Steve damn it get down.” Danny grabbed his arm and yanked him down to the forest floor.

“Danny we can’t keep running and hiding, we obviously aren’t shaking the hunter.” Steve tried to stand up again but Danny dragged him back down and draped himself over his shoulders. Steve could probably shake him off with a burst of air but he didn’t want to give their position away.

He and Danny were always so careful to stay to the deepest parts of the forest, where others tended to avoid, but apparently this hunter was braver than most. He and Danny had been fishing at the lake when Danny’s enhanced hearing picked up footfalls nearby. Danny had grabbed him and drug him into the forest. There was no law against them spending time together, technically, but it was taboo for humans and magical-folk to interact. Steve wasn’t sure if Danny would face repercussions from his people but Steve risked interrogation by the Town Elders about his relationship with Danny and the possible ostracizing of not only himself but his family as well. That wasn’t a risk Steve could take.

“I understand that Steve but what are you going to do, stab him with your pig sticker?” Danny reached down and patted the dagger at Steve’s waist.

“You have a better idea goat-butt?” Steve whispered as he heard the hunter moving through the trees nearby. He didn’t _want_ to kill the man but he had obviously seen them, at least from a distance, and had been tracking them through the forest. Both he and Danny could have wiped traces of their passing away but they were moving too quickly to do so.

Danny’s hand ran down his back and pinched his side where his shirt had ridden up. Steve would blame the shiver that ran down his side at the skin-to-skin contact on Danny’s mild revenge for the name.

“I do but you need to stay here, cover your ears, and don’t uncover them until I come back.” Danny whispered and slid off him, the loss of Danny’s furry warmth pressed against his back made him shiver.

“Come back, where are you going? You’re not going out there alone.” Steve pushed himself up as he spoke but Danny pushed him over and flattened himself over his chest.

“_You’re_ not going out there. I can move faster than you. Now stay here and cover your damn ears.” Danny growled forceful but quiet. For the first time in a long time Steve was reminded that Danny _wasn’t_ human, he was something eldritch and powerful, and the realization set a shiver down his spine and made heat pool in his stomach.

“Al..alright. I’ll stay here…just please be careful.” Steve whispered as he rested a hand on Danny’s side.

Danny slid off of him till he was knelt at his side, the movement let Steve glide his fingertips through the thickening fur on Danny’s stomach before letting it fall to the grassy forest floor. Danny rested a hand on his chest for a moment before standing and moving through the forest. Steve watched him until he vanished, likely with a bit of magic, before giving himself a literal shake to get his mind right. Now was not the time to let his mind wander into dangerous areas. Steve closed his eyes and breathed deep, trying to clear his head, which proved to be a mistake. The close contact had left Danny’s scent, made stronger by heat and sweat, on his shirt. Warm male and grass assaulted his nose and Steve felt himself flush.

Before he could get lost in the feeling though a sharp keen rent the air. The wail rose and fell in pitch and as it went on the midday forest seemed to darken and close in on him. Steve scrambled up and pressed his back to a tree, his heart was racing and his palms became clammy. Something was in the forest, something was watching him. The birds’ songs and skittering of animals were silenced as the creature stalked through the forest. Steve couldn’t see it but he knew it was there. He needed to run, to get away, but he couldn’t move. His limbs were frozen as the wail held him in its thrall.

Suddenly it was there, shadows moving across its body and obscuring its face. The creature walked on cloven hooves and horns adorned its head.

“Sssteven…Steve…” The creature hissed his name and Steve cried out in fear. Without thought he called a fireball into his hand and threw it at the creature. The monster moved out of the orbs path with unnatural speed.

“Damn it Sssssteve.” The monster growled and dashed toward him. Steve covered his head and rolled to his side, animal fear telling him to protect his stomach.

Hands moved across his body and when Steve tried to scramble away he was held fast against the creature. Steve curled tightly into himself and tears streamed down his face as the creature continued to paw at his body. Suddenly another sound moved through the air. The threatening wail of the creature subsided as a warm, heavy, and melodious howl-like sound replaced it. Warmth flooded him as the song floated around him. His limbs grew heavy and his mind turned drowsy as warm, strong hands helped him stretch out against the soft forest floor. Steve curled into the warmth next him and let himself fall into sleep.

Steve came awake slowly to birds chittering above him and a warm weight around his waist. A line of heat was pressed against his back that felt _amazing_. The grass under him was thick and smelled wonderful. As much as he knew he should, because he didn’t recall falling asleep in the woods, he didn’t want to move. He was too comfortable and felt warm and safe. The choice was taken from him as the heat behind him moved away and the weight, which he now recognized as an arm, rolled him on to his back.

“Danny…what’s going on?” Steve asked once he forced his eyes open. Danny was laid next to him, braced on one arm to look down at him.

“What’s going on is that you are an idiot.” Danny grumbled with a light smack on his stomach. Steve realized then that it had been Danny pressed against his back and, for all intents and purposes, cuddling him. Heat rushed to his face and though there was no way Danny could have missed it from their closeness he didn’t say anything.

“What…what do you mean?” Steve asked as he took stock of the situation. They were both fully clothed, well as fully clothed as they could be when Danny wore nothing but a loose pair of knee-cut trousers cinched with a braided belt, and were laying in the gloom of a shelter that seemed to be made by…vines.

Danny stood up and, in the now familiar circular motion, raised a bump of ground to sit back on.

“What is the last thing you remember?” Danny’s voice was both serious and anxious and Steve moved to sit cross-legged to think back.

“We were running from a hunter that we thought had seen us fishing. Then we were hiding behind some tall bushes and you made me stay there before taking off on your own. After that…after that,” Steve’s breath caught in his chest as he remember the sound, the all-consuming fear, and…the Monster, “Then there was this creature and that…that’s it. I guess I passed out. Did you drive the creature off?” Steve looked over to Danny whom looked angry.

“No you _dolt_. _I_ was the creature. You didn’t cover your ears. Why didn’t you cover your ears?” Danny growled angrily as he shot up and started to pace, hands waving as the vines shrunk back into the ground and let the midafternoon sun filter in.

“What do you mean _you_ were the creature? What’s going on Danny?” Steve stumbled to his feet and grabbed his friend by the arm, turning him till they were facing each other.

“Do you…do you remember the sound…the wailing?” Danny huffed quietly without meeting his eyes. Steve nodded and Danny continued.

“That was me…It’s called Pans’ Wail. Humans that hear it feel fear and panic. It was the only way I could think of to make the hunter leave. It creates the urge to run, to flee from a threat.” Danny spoke to the forest floor and Steve watched as his friends’ upper chest, neck and cheeks flushed.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could do that?” Steve asked quietly. He was torn between feeling slighted and awed. He didn’t know that Satyrs could do such a thing.

“Because it wasn’t relevant. I never meant for you to hear it,” Danny exploded and pulled himself out of his grasp, “That’s why I told you to cover your ears. The Wail is meant for enemies, for punishment. Not…not for people we care about. Why didn’t you cover your damn ears?” Danny turned his back to him and hunched his shoulders. Steve realized that Danny wasn’t just upset with _him_ but with _himself_ as well. Steve, of course, couldn’t let that stand so he wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him back against his chest. Danny went willingly and didn’t fight him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I…I don’t know what happened. My head’s a little fuzzy but…I guess I got distracted. Thank you for driving the hunter away,” Eyes closed Steve rested his forehead against the back of Danny’s head as he spoke, “The other sound, the one that put me to sleep…was that you too?” Danny let himself slump back into his embrace and spoke quietly.

“Yea, it was. When I came back after the hunter ran off with his tail between his legs I realized something was wrong. You were closer to me so I guess…I guess the Wail went beyond fear and panic and put you into some sort of delusion. You didn’t recognize me and threw a fireball at me. I dodged of course but I couldn’t talk you out of it. You were sweating and crying and I could hear your heart going and you smelled so…so afraid. I didn’t know what to do so…I used the Satyr’s lullaby. I figured if you fell asleep the effects of the Wail would go away. I guess I was right.” Danny fell silent with his story finished.

Steve felt a powerful wave of emotion roll through him, awe and affection of and for his friend primarily. Steve let one arm glide over Danny’s fuzzy stomach and chest to grab his shoulder while the other tightened around his friends’ waist. For once he was able to control his reaction to Danny’s scent and body and just Danny in general.

“Thank you,” Steve professed again, “Thank you for saving us from the hunter. For calming me down and calling up this shelter to protect us. Just…thank you.”

“I wouldn’t have had to calm you down if I hadn’t sent you into a panic to begin with.” Danny grumbled quietly. Steve had to suppress a laugh. His Danny, such a curmudgeon.

“I’m the one who didn’t cover my ears. Let’s…let’s just put it away.” Danny nodded at Steve’s words before turning in his grip and wrapping him in a hug.

They stood in each other’s embrace for a while before Danny pulled away.

“There is a spring nearby, well hidden, we should go there so you can clean up. Your parents will wonder what happened if you come home dirty and smelling of fear.” Danny nodded to the left, still small horns glinting in the light, as he spoke.

“My parents can’t smell fear like you but that’s a good idea none the less.” Steve replied with a smile as the two of them set off.

The spring was a small pond fed by a waterfall emerging from a rock wall. Steve felt bad about the idea of swimming in it so he stripped off his shirt and, with his powers formed a bucket from some nearby stone, and scooped some water out. With a handful of aromatic herbs and flower petals from nearby plants wrapped up in a clean handkerchief from his belt pouch Steve set to scrubbing himself.

“Out of curiosity what do your parents think you’re doing when you come out to the forest?” Danny asked him from a small hill he had rose from the ground. Danny had his shirt laid out over his legs and was running his hand over it. Steve didn’t pay much attention beyond that. Danny wouldn’t hurt him.

“I tell them I’m out here training, I plan to be a knight you know. Father believes me but I think my mother believes I’m sneaking off to see a girl.” Steve replied while scrubbing his torso and underarms.

“What makes you think that, has she said something?” Danny’s voice was full of laughter. Steve just shrugged while scrubbing his chest and neck.

“Not exactly. It’s just a look she gives me before I leave some days. As though she knows I’m being untruthful, which I am not as you and I train and fight some days, but she has been asking me about the village girls more lately.”

“That’s more likely just because of your age. My Ma and Pa ask me much the same.” Danny replied as he shook out his shirt and laid it aside.

“True enough I suppose. But what about you? What do your parents think you do on the days we meet?” Steve asked before pouring the water in his stone bucket over his head and scrubbing his pouch over his hair.

“Like you I tell them I am training. We have a small school to learn our history and about the world and we are also trained in our abilities but it is not uncommon for young satyrs to practice on their own. I am the second of four kids so I have a little more freedom. They know that I cross the boundary lines as well but they no longer harass me about it.” Danny replied, laying back on his hill. Steve took a moment to appreciate his friend. Danny was broadening through the shoulders and his golden-brown fur was thickening slowly. His dark horns had sharpened but hadn’t grown much in recent years. Danny often lamented that he was likely to be a 'short-horn'. From Danny’s tone Steve had gathered that wasn’t exactly a nice thing.

“I thought you were the oldest?” Steve asked to distract himself. It would not do to get too caught up in his _appreciation_

“Nay, my sister Stella is older than me; remember? After me is Bridget and then baby Mathew. Mathew still has his tail.” Danny spoke to the sky with his head pillowed on his hands. Steve’s mind though was caught on Danny’s last sentence. Tail? He _knew_ goats had tails of course but he had known Danny for years, and while he never saw his friend fully unclothed (though there had been near misses through the years), he had never seen a tail.

“Mathew has a _tail_? You don’t have one?” Steve blurted out and immediately blushed.

Danny moved up on his elbows and raised his eyebrows at Steve.

“Have you been looking at my backside Steven?” Danny asked and Steve felt himself blush furiously. Danny immediately started laughing so uproariously that he rolled off his perch. He still kept laughing though. It took several moments for Danny to stop and when he did he seemed to decide not to tease Steve further.

“All satyrs are born with tails. Most are just tufts of skin and fur at the base of our spines and easily covered by our trousers. Some though are little and thin like goat tails. The first, like mine, usually stays through your adult life. The second, like Mattie’s, shrinks as you grow. Usually vanishing by the time we’re ten.” Danny replied, still a little breathless from laughing. 

Ignoring his friend and his embarrassment Steve picked up his shirt and shook it out. It was much cleaner than it had been when he took it off. The grass stains had vanished as had many of the streaks of dirt. The sweat stains had also disappeared.

“How did you do this?” Steve asked as he pulled the shirt on.

“Satyrs have the ability to Purify. It’s mostly used in the case of fires, death, rot, and other…wastes. I didn’t know if it would work but I thought I’d try. It’s not perfect but at least now it doesn’t look like you were rolling around on the forest floor.” Danny's voice was casual but Steve could tell he was pleased with himself.

By unspoken agreement the two moved to sit next to each other on Danny’s little hill. It had been an eventful day and Steve suspected he wasn’t the only one feeling the effects.

“So you _do_ have a tail.” Steve asked with a smirk after a few moments of silence.

It was Danny’s turn to blush and Steve’s to lay down laughing.

Steve didn’t even stop when Danny pushed him off the mound to the ground below.

*** 1 Year Later ***

“_Let me see it_.”

“**Absolutely not**.”

“_I’ll be gentle, I promise_**.**”

“**No, now stop asking.” **

“_Come on, let me see yours and I’ll let you see mine_**.**”

“**I have no desire to see yours.”**

“_Liar, I’ve seen you looking at it for weeks.”_

Danny refused to respond but only because he knew he couldn’t lie to Steve. He had been eyeing the sword buckled at Steve’s waist since he got it. He had seen swords from a distance before but since satyrs didn’t use them he had never handled one.

“Alright, fine, you can see my spear. But so help me if you break it…run.” Danny finally relented and passed his recently crafted spear to his friend. Steve took it excitedly before unsheathing his sword and presenting the hilt to Danny.

“As though I could break it anyway, but I swear I’ll be careful with it.” Steve replied before moving a little away to work the spear.

Danny watched him for a moment as he moved through different forms, spinning and stabbing the spear at invisible opponents. Steve was obviously somewhat trained in spear craft but his movements were stiff and unpracticed. After a moment he looked away and examined the sword he was holding. After years of looking forward to it Steve’s father had finally given him his first sword a few weeks ago on his fifteenth birthday and Steve had been wearing it proudly since.

Danny could understand that. The sword had apparently been his grandfather’s first sword as well, an Arming Sword Steve had called it. It was, in Danny’s opinion, and plain and cold looking weapon but given humans love for sharp and shiny he supposed it was attractive to them. Three quarters the length of his spear from the rounded steel pommel to point. The blade was double edged steel and looked sharp enough to slice a boulder, though he knew it couldn’t, with a black leather wrapped hilt. Experimentally Danny mimicked some of the slash and stabs that he had seen Steve showing off. He could see how it would be an effective weapon.

“What do you think?” Steve’s voice interrupted Danny’s experimentation. Danny turned to his friend, who was red faced and a little sweaty but smiling none the less, leaning on his spear.

“It’s…nice.” Danny answered before trying to imitate the side-twirl he had seen Steve do.

“Just…nice?” Steve’s voice had dropped in tone and Danny paused in his movements to find his friend looking a little crestfallen. Danny immediate knew Steve hadn’t understood.

“It is a handsome, and so far as I can tell, well made weapon Steve. It just feels unfamiliar in my hands. My people don’t use swords, a few use daggers, so aside from utensil blades I’ve never handled anything like this.” Danny replied as he passed the blade back to Steve.

Steve’s smile widened as he traded Danny back his spear for the sword.

“Thanks…it means a lot to me. I’ve looked forward to getting it for a long time.” Steve told him as he sheathed the sword. Steve had told him this before as well but Danny had no reason to stop him from sharing again.

“I know what you mean. I’ve looked forward to crafting my first spear for a long time as well.” Danny tapped the butt of the weapon in question on the ground, raising a pair of mounds for him and Steve to sit on, as he spoke.

“It is a damn sight better than the one you had when we were little.” Steve laughed and Danny struck the base of Steve’s mound with the butt of his spear, causing it to collapse.

Steve just smirked and rose it back with his own magic.

“I was ten you ass. Besides that was more of a toy than a real spear.” Danny grumbled and Steve just laughed a bit more.

“You should be proud of it Danny. It is very well crafted, strong but flexible and the balance is perfect. The blade is sharp enough you could probably throw it through a tree with your strength.” Steve’s voice was sincere as he spoke and Danny perked up.

“I am proud of it. It took me months to carve. I was lucky enough to find the fallen oak before it started to rot. I willed it to be unbreakable as I carved it. My uncle, Vitto, crafted the blade in his forge.” Danny was unable to keep his excitement in check as he spoke. Finishing the crafting of your first spear was an important milestone for a satyr.

“It’s a beautiful weapon Danny. I’m sure it will serve you well.” Steve offered and Danny nodded with a smile.

_He_ certainly thought it was beautiful. Sleek and straight, highly polished. The steel blade an appealing silver toned, thin but strong enough for hunting or, more rarely, battle. It could also be used as a battle staff or direct magical power. A satyr’s first spear, unless it met with tragedy, stayed with them until they died. Danny could admit that though it looked plain now, in time, he would add runes and embellishments to represent important moments in his life.

Danny shook himself from his thoughts to find Steve openly staring at him.

“What are you staring at, do I have something on me? In my fur?” Danny looked down at himself as he spoke. He had bathed and combed himself before coming to meet Steve, as he always did these days, and while his chest was a bit sweat damp there was nothing on him.

Steve coughed a bit before answering.

“No there is nothing on you. Sorry. I was just wondering if female satyrs are as hairy as you.” Steve chuckled, obviously finding himself funny.

“There are no female satyrs.” Danny replied, a bit confused, and Steve abruptly stopped laughing.

“But…your mother and sisters?” Steve sputtered out the question.

“What about them?” Danny asked as he suppressed a smile. He finally understood the issue but was going to make his friend suffer a bit.

“What do you mean ‘what about them’, how do they exist if there are no women?” Steve nearly shouted incredulously.

“There are women. Just no women satyrs.” Danny replied with the straightest face that he could muster. Steve on the other hand was looking increasingly red in the face and Danny could tell his friend was working up to a rant by his expression.

“Daniel, I swear by the Great Hunter…” Steve ground out and Danny decided to put him out of his misery.

“There are no female satyrs because our female counterparts are nymphs or dryads. When we mate together female offspring are nymphs while males are satyrs.” Danny explained with exaggerated slowness to further infuriate his friend. Steve however did not rise to the bait. Instead his face lit up as it always did when Danny shared some hitherto unknown knowledge with him.

“So your mother, Stella, and Bridget are all nymphs, a different species. How does that work? The way you talk I assume you all live together.” Steve all but gushed and Danny had to keep from rolling his eyes.

“Ma is actually a dryad. Dryads are nymphs that align with a certain species of tree, ma’s is the Hazel tree. Stella and Bridgett are just nymphs, though Bridgett is too young to choose an alignment so she could go either way. How it works depends on the individuals. Some nymphs and satyrs prefer their freedom and travel so they only come together temporarily for breeding, we call it Pair-Bonding, with the offspring going with its same gender parent after birth. Some though mate for life and the children are raised in a family. My Ma and Pa are Life-Mates. Ma used to live far from here in a forest near the ocean. She said that when she met my Pa she had traveled enough and wanted to settle down. Pa though has never been out of this forest and has never wanted to travel. Bridgett and Matty though both like to roam so I think they’ll travel someday.” Danny explained probably more than Steve was looking for but there it was.

“How is it you’ve been my best friend for five years and this is the first time that the fact that half your family is a different being has ever come up, “ Steve asked but pushed on before Danny could answer, “What about you, do you think you’ll travel when you’re older?”

“It’s never come up because you’ve never bothered to ask me about the girls of my family Steven,” Danny teased before pushing on, “As to traveling…I don’t really know. Sometimes I think that I would like to. See the world and meet new people. But then I think…this forest is my home. Everyone and everything I know and need are right here. I think if I ever did travel I would end up back here.”

The pair were quiet for a while, each obviously lost in their own thoughts, but eventually Steve spoke up.

“You know I plan to be a Knight. I’ll go to the academy when I am eighteen. As a Knight I’ll travel, doing good and fighting evil. But I plan to return here too.” Steve’s confession was quiet and Danny understood that Steve’s words had a double meaning.

“I’m glad to hear…to hear that it won’t be a forever goodbye.” Danny returned, emotion choking him a bit. Steve had said since they were children that he was going to be a Knight, like his Grandfather. He knew his friend longed for adventure, daring, and glory. As boys it had seemed like such a faraway time, the future more a fantasy than a reality. With every passing year though that fantasy became more and more real and Danny would be lying if he said that he didn’t dread the day Steve parted from him. He had thought many times of what it would be like to travel with Steve, he knew some satyrs and other magical-folk lived among humans but it was very rare, and they were forbidden from becoming Knights of the Crown.

Steve standing up and moving his mound to join his own pulled Danny from his thoughts. Steve sat down next him and pulled him flush to his side, one arm around his waist with his head resting on Danny’s shoulder.

“You and I are going to grow to be old men together with gray hair and no teeth. I plan to build a little cabin here in these woods when I return so we can see each other every day.” Steve told him and Danny smiled. That sounded wonderful.

*** 1 Year Later ***

Steve sat back against the tree on the edge of his and Danny’s clearing and stared unseeing into the forest beyond. How long had it been since he was here last? A week? Two weeks? Longer? Steve wasn’t sure. Everything since…since _then_ seemed skewed. Days and night bleeding into one another, especially given his lack of sleep.

Sleep. There had been too much to do to sleep. He’d had to take care of Mary, of his father. The house needed tending and there had been supplies to ready for the winter. Autumn had only just begun but everyday there was a chill in the air heralding the coming of the cold times.

Or maybe the chill that had come over his bones had nothing to do with the weather. Steve wasn’t sure. Everything was different now. Everything was changing and Steve…Steve didn’t know how to keep up with it.

“Steve,” Between one blink and the next Danny was standing in front of him, “Steve where have you been? I haven’t seen you in weeks. Are you ok, you look sickly?” Danny’s words echoed without meaning in his skull. Maybe the chill wasn’t just him. Gone were Danny’s thinner knee-cuts and in their place were his thick woolen ones. Instead of being bare chested his friend also wore a laced leather vest.

Steve blinked again and this time Danny was kneeling between his outstretched legs. The bow and quiver of arrows that had been across his back lay haphazardly on the ground near where he had stood.

“Steve, Steven please say something. You’re scaring me. What’s happened, what’s wrong?” Danny’s big hands were warm as they cupped his face. Warm and life-rough. This close Steve could smell his friends scent, clean musk, summer grass, and the mix of herbs Danny had been using to bathe with the last few years. The touch, scent and sound of his friend stirred memories and feelings in Steve. Two thing Steve had been working to suppress lest he loose himself. It was too late now though, that one chink in the armor caused his control to shatter. In an instant Steve was bawling, mind reeling with the events of the last few weeks, the last few _days_. Dimly he was aware that he had launched himself at Danny, wrapping his arms around the satyrs’ waist and pressing his face to the warm leather vest as he cried.

Danny was holding him just as fiercely and babbling comforting nonsense into his hair as he stroked his back. Words began to tumble uncontrollably from his lips as though a floodgate had been opened between his mouth and his brain.

“My mother is gone Danny. She was visiting friends on the coast and joined a caravan on her travel back. One night the camp was razed by bandits and burned to the ground. She…she died….she…she’s gone Danny and I…I’m never going to see her again. I never got to tell her goodbye…I’ll never get to tell her how much I loved her…never…never…never…She’s…she’s gone. Danny…Danny she’s _gone_.” The words came out in a rush and Steve knew from the roughness in his throat that he had been shouting but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Danny just held him though. Held him tight and rocked him back and forth a little. Steve felt wetness in his hair and knew his friend was crying with him. Steve wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that but eventually he managed to wrangle some control of himself. Reluctantly he pulled away from Danny’s warmth and shakily stood up, bringing Danny with him as he knew kneeling for too long hurt his friends’ legs.

“Steve I’m so sorry. I can’t…I can’t even imagine your pain. That’s where you’ve been then, taking care of your pa and Mary. Are…how are they? What will you do now?” Danny asked him quietly, eyes and cheeks still wet with tears, Steve wanted to wipe his own away but Danny still held fast to his hands.

Steve nodded and explained how he had been trying to fill in the gaps since his mother’s burial. Cooking and taking care of Mary, preparing the house and family for the winter. Danny nodded along and even let loose of his hands so that Steve could fetch his handkerchief to clean his face.

“None of that matters though.” Steve spoke to the ground and dread filled his stomach at the news he had yet to impart to Danny.

“What do you mean, please Steven speak plainly, I can see that you are holding something back. Just tell me. Please.” There was a plea in Danny’s voice and Steve forced himself to meet his best friend’s eyes.

“Father is sending Mary and I away…she left this morning to live with my aunt Debora…I…I leave tomorrow morning.” Steve watched Danny’s eyes dim and his face fall as he spoke.

“Why…why is he sending you two away…you’re his children…Where are you going?” Danny’s broken tone echoed Steve’s own feelings and Steve hated that he had brought his friend this pain. They knew that they would be parted one day but Steve had thought they had a few more years to prepare.

“I…I don’t know why he is doing it Danny. He won’t tell me. I think he means to track the bandits himself. For me…there is a boarding school for the boys of Noble families up north. A friend of my father, Joseph White, got me a position there. I...I…He intends for me to remain there until I enter the Knight Academy.” Tears began to fall from Danny’s blue eyes as he spoke and Steve felt his eyes burn as he too shed fresh tears. Before he could try to comfort Danny, and himself, his friend stepped forward and wrapped him in another hug. Tears soaked through his shirt as Danny cried and Steve put aside his own hurt and held Danny tight.

“I…I’m so sorry Steve... I knew you’d go some day but I…I thought we had more time. I…I don’t know how to let you go yet.” Danny whispered against him and Steve’s tears fell harder. He wasn’t ready to leave Danny either.

“Nor I you…but I have no choice. If he does intend to find the bandits father would never allow me to remain behind on my own. He’s appointed a Steward to watch the house and the land…but I don’t think anyone in the town would take me in.” Steve confessed and felt Danny nod against his chest. He and Danny had spoken at length that though they were cordial with the townsfolk his family was looked at with some suspicion because they lived so far from the town proper, closer to the forest.

“I would offer you a place amongst my people but…you know as well as me that that would be impossible.” Danny offered quietly as he pulled away, arms still around his waist.

Steve gave a wane smile and nodded in return. Humans could travel through the lands of Magical-folks with permission and escort but living there was very taboo and open only to adults. Steve opened his mouth to offer some sort of platitude or reassurance but before he could Danny whipped his head to the left, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Your Pa is in the woods. I can hear him calling for you…” Danny spoke quietly. Steve taxed his own hearing but could discern nothing but his and Danny’s breathing. But Danny did have better ears than he.

“He’s moving quickly…sounds…agitated.” Danny turned back to him and Steve’s breath caught the mix of worry and fear on his face.

“You…you should go. He won’t hurt me but I don’t want to risk your safety either.” Steve had to force himself to remain calm despite feeling as bereft as Danny suddenly looked.

Suddenly one of Danny’s hands was on the back of his head and pulling him down and forward. Then warm, dry lips were pressed against his in a firm kiss. For a moment Steve was frozen but then years’ worth of repressed attraction kicked in and Steve settled his hands on Danny’s waist and kissed back. Danny’s lips parted in a groan and on instinct Steve delved within, Danny tasted of berries, weak ale, and just _Danny_.

“Steven…Steven damn it we don’t have time for this nonsense.” His fathers’ distant voice pushed into his addled brain and he and Danny parted slightly, foreheads still touching, sharing breaths.

“Promise me…Promise me you won’t forget about me, that you’ll come back.” Danny’s voice was half plea half demand.

“I swear I’ll never forget you, so long as I live, and I will come back. Upon my word and honor.” Steve pledged adamantly, a shiver running through his body at the intensity of his words.

Danny pressed another kiss to his cheek before pulling away. In a blink Danny had shouldered his bow and quiver and with one last look, one last blink, was gone from the clearing. Steve _ached_ at the loss, falling to his knees as the pain became a tangible entity in his chest. Danny was gone. One more person gone. One more loss.

Steve wasn’t sure if he could survive anymore.


	3. Merry Meet Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns to his family home after years away. However, the homecoming is far from joyful. He fully remembers the promise he made as a young man but is he strong enough to keep it?

*** 20 Years Later ***

Steve stood outside his childhood home with no small amount of trepidation. He trusted Mamo when the old Magi said he had removed the traces of his fathers demise but Steve still half expected to walk in to find the blood stains that sometimes haunted his dreams the last few months.

“Is all well Sir McGarrett?” Miss Weston’s question broke Steve from his thoughts.

Steve spared the woman a brief look before nodding his head.

“Yes Miss Weston, all is well.” Steve replied, shouldering his rucksack and moving inside, Miss Weston following in his wake.

“You’ll find everything is in order. I supervised the _Magi’s_ work personally, as well as the carpenters.” Miss Weston’s voice took on a tone of distaste as she mentioned Mamo. The Weston family’s distaste of magic and for the people who used it was well known. He would have to visit Mamo and make a personal amends for the pain of dealing with them.

“I’m sure Mamo taxed his considerable powers to their limits. It was kind of him to offer his magic to restore my home.” Steve looked around the main floor as he spoke. The hearth was unlit but many of the sconces and table lamps had been lit. The room was just the same as he had remembered, dining table in the center with smaller tables and other furniture around the walls. Staircase leading to the bedrooms upstairs, with a passage to the basement vault underneath them. 

“I’m sure it was an honor to be of service to you and your family Sir McGarrett. The deeds of your family are great,” Miss Weston went on and Steve’s teeth were beginning to ache from the false sweetness, “I’ve ensured that the kitchen is clean and your pantry and root cellar stocked. You’re father, bless him, kept with your mothers’ garden after he returned from his quest to avenge her. My family assisted him in preserving the goods.”

“You and your family’s dedication to your work is admirable. I will ensure you are well compensated.” Steve was fairly sure that money wasn’t the reason that Miss Weston was sticking close.

“You are most generous Sir McGarrett though being able to aid in trying times is a reward in itself.” Miss Weston actually curtsied before turning to his cold fire place. As she reached for the striker Steve saw his opening. He grabbed an oil lamp off the table and knelt next her.

“No need for that Miss Weston.” Steve held a hand above the lamp as he spoke and pulled the flame into his hand. Growing it to a small orb he cast it into the fireplace, igniting the stacked wood in an instant. In the flair of light Steve watched her face go from smiling and blushing to pale and cold. Only tor a moment before she affixed a new, false smile.

Quickly she stood up and backed away.

“If that is all Sir McGarrett I will take my leave.” She didn’t wait for him to reply and instead turned and made for the door.

“Actually Miss Weston if you could do me one last favor. Please let it be known through the village that, as I am no longer a Knight, that the title of ‘Sir’ is not required.” Steve called out to her. She paused briefly and nodded at him with a smile before leaving, closing the door with a snap.

With a sigh Steve relit the lamp and returned it to the table. He supposed it was cruel, to treat Miss Weston, Lori, in such a way but he knew it was better to extinguish her intentions completely. Steve had no intentions of becoming a trophy husband. If he were being honest with himself Steve had no matrimonial intention at all.

Steve’s only intention was to rest and heal and he had no idea how long that would take. If it would ever even happen. Looking around what had once been his family home Steve found the idea of healing to be doubtful.

***

“The garden is coming along very well Si…Steve.” Steve smiled to himself as Junior corrected himself in the middle of the word. In the weeks since his return home Junior Reigns had been one of the few bright spots. The young man had once had intentions of joining the Knights Guild but the death of his sister changed his plans and he remained to care for his parents.

“Indeed it is and much of that is thanks to you. I’ve never had much luck in growing anything besides weeds.” Steve replied as he pulled one of the offenders in question from between his tomato plants.

“I’m just happy to be of help to you Sir.” Junior said before pausing in his work. Steve was unsure of exactly how Lori had delivered her message but if the sudden fear on juniors face was any indication he knew it must have been severe.

“For you Junior I will make an exception. I know your respect is genuine and not granted because of what I once was.” Steve’s reassurance calmed Juniors expression and loosened his shoulders.

“Of course Sir. Thank you.” Junior replied with a small smile before returning to weeding the vegetable patch.

Junior was right though, the garden was growing wonderfully. If the weather continued to be on his side Steve fully expected bountiful yields. In truth there would be far too much for him alone so he privately planned to give the majority of it to the Reigns family. Junior didn’t need to know that though of course. It was hard enough to get the young man to accept payment for his work on the garden and around the house.

“A few friends and I are planning a short hunting trip in the nearby forest, the day after next, would you care to accompany us Sir?” Junior asked after awhile.

“Sadly I cannot. Not this time at least. I have some important correspondence I’ve been putting off. Letter writing has never been my forte so it will likely take me that long to finish.” Steve replied with sincerity. It wasn’t a lie, not exactly, he did have letters to write and send but they were mostly finished. Steve just wasn’t ready to enter the forest again. He wasn’t sure if he ever would be.

“Of course sir. Another time then.” Junior replied happily. A glance at the young man told him that he would likely be receiving a parcel of meat in the next few days. He would just sneak in some extra with the young man’s weekly pay.

That night, once Junior had left, Steve stood in the garden and stared out at the forest in the distance. As he watched the trees sway in a light breeze Steve found himself aching. Aching with emptiness, an old loss, and older want.

Steve touched his lips as the ghosts of old feelings, of promises never forgotten, floated around and through him. If he closed his eyes he could almost pretend he was back in that moment.

Steve didn’t close his eyes. Pretending was too painful.

***

Steve knew it was foolish to be wandering the forest this late. In a few hours it would be dark and the night beasts would be roaming. Yes he was armed with two daggers and his magic but they would be little good against a large enough pack of wolves. To say nothing of the other beasts that roamed the forest. He had no choice though, he had to do _something_. His dreams of late had been dark and disturbing enough to leave his waking hours plagued by restlessness and anxiety. He had considered ale or whiskey to lull himself into sleep but he didn't wish to rely on the drink to live his life. That way led only to more pain. There were also herbs and teas that could cause sleep, he knew, but the potential of addiction to them was also great. Not wanting to rely on external means Steve fell back on his training as a Knight.

He devised a routine of exercise and calisthenics he hoped would tire him out enough, mind and body, to let him sleep without mind-horrors. After bidding Junior good night he had gone out to his back garden and done his workout. However his body still thrummed with the _need_ of something more so without thought Steve had taken off into the trees. A quick jog through the trees, coupled with his workout, seemed to be enough and that first night he had slept with nary a dream at all.

The benefits however were temporary and his jog through the forest got longer each evening until Steve was here, a worn out amble through a darkening forest with dusk quickly approaching. He was trudging his way home when he heard what was unmistakably a child crying. Training and the instinct to protect took over and Steve changed course to track the sound. A little one lost in the forest at night was as good as dead. Steve stumbled to a stop when he pushed through to a clearing that was so familiar that he could recognize it blind. His and Danny’s berry clearing. Memories Steve worked so hard to ignore came rushing back with such a force it left him breathless. Steve actually fell to his knees under the onslaught of memories.

He and Danny tramping through the woods talking.

He and Danny racing, trying to see who was faster, Steve winning only when Danny let him.

He and Danny sparring as well as training their magic.

He and Danny lying about, eating berries and telling stories.

He and Danny saying goodbye. Danny kissing him and asking him for a promise. A promise to remember and return. A promise he never forgot but was so terrified of keeping.

The crying of the child tore Steve from his recollections and as he came back to himself he realized that the little one was in the clearing with him. Moving on his knees Steve edged closer to the far side of the clearing until he found the source.

A little satyr-boy was curled up in a hollow between two of the larger bushes. He was curled up on his side, knees drawn to his chest and eyes squeezed closed, whimpering with tears drying on his cheeks. Steve had learned much since his days as a boy with Danny so he knew to tread more carefully. Chances were the boy’s family was looking for him and finding him with a human might end with Steve on the pointed end of a satyr spear.

“Little one, little one are you alright?” Steve asked quietly and the boy’s reaction was instant. His eyes snapped open, a warm brown despite being tear filled, and he scrambled back as far as he could under the bushes.

“It’s alright little one. I won’t hurt you, look.” As he spoke Steve pulled out his daggers and tossed them away.

“You…you don’t want my horns?” The boy asked him quietly. Steve felt a spike of anger at the question but quickly suppressed it lest his scent give him away. Steve had encountered this in his travels. There was heinous trade of magical being _parts_ growing in the more cosmopolitan areas. Satyr horns were popular for a variety of reasons. The most disturbing of which that Steve had encountered was their use as an aphrodisiac when powdered.

“No little one. Not in the slightest. You need your mighty horns and I’ll fight any who try to take them from you.” Steve promised as he moved to sit cross-legged. He would need to win the boy’s trust to help him.

“The other kids say that all humans want satyr horns.” The boy replied quietly, still sounding fearful but also confused.

“There are many humans in the world my boy. Some humans do but most care very little about satyr horns. I…I’ve known satyrs in my travels and would never seek to take their pride and power from them.” Steve replied honestly. That was another reason taking a satyrs horns were a vile practice. The loss of their horns severely limited their powers until they grew back. Much like taking a fairy or pixies wings.

“You know other satyrs?” The little one asked curiously, crawling forward a little bit.

“Indeed. You see I was a Knight once and traveled far and wide. I met many magical beings. Elves and dwarves, a few fairies and a couple of centaurs. I even did battle with a minotaur once.” Steve revealed and the boy gasped, crawling even further until his little face was peeking from under the greenery of the berry bushes.

“You fought a _minotaur_, but they are so big! Did you win?” The boy asked and Steve smiled.

“I suppose I did. I never intended to kill him, only subdue him until the enchantment upon him could be lifted. I failed and he got away but I survived the encounter, with a parting gift even.” Moving slow as to not spook the child Steve lifted his shirt up a bit to show off a rounded, puckered scar on the edge of his torso.

“Wow…did it hurt a lot?” The boy asked and Steve nodded.

“Indeed it did, his horn was like steel, but not for long. A member of my unit had healing magic and fixed me up quickly. He left me the scar though as a reminder to dodge when an enchanted bull-man comes charging at you.” Steve replied honestly. The memory was a bitter-sweet one. Freddie had saved his life but it was one of the last missions the two had been on together. Shortly after, Freddie left the Guild to return home to his wife and soon to be born daughter. Steve still missed him fiercely.

“I didn’t know humans could do magic.” The boy spoke in wonder.

“A few can, the strongest are called Magi’s and study for years to hone their powers. Even I can use a little elemental magic.” At Steve’s admission the boy’s face lit up.

“Can you show me?” He asked excitedly and Steve saw an opportunity.

“I can, but only if you come out of the bushes. You don’t have to come close and I’ll even raise a little mound for you to sit on.” Steve offered carefully.

At first Steve thought he had pushed too soon but then the boy crawled from under the bushes and stood, batting dirt off his legs. Out in the open now Steve was able to take stock of the boy. Tan furred legs and shaggy blonde hair that almost hid his barely there brown horns as they sprouted from the top of his forehead. When the boy turned to dust off his loin cloth covered bottom Steve spied a little tail protruding from above the fabric. Knowledge imparted to him years before by Danny told him the boy was younger than ten and given his size Steve would barely place him past five. Luckily Steve didn’t spot any injuries.

With a movement so practiced he could do it in his sleep Steve rose a little bump for the boy to sit on.

“Isn’t that better than the bushes?” Steve asked playfully. The boy nodded with a blush.

Steve kept his word and showed the boy a little of his magic before broaching the important topic. It was getting late and the situation needed resolved.

“Can you tell me what happened little one? How you ended up here alone?” Steve asked and the boy nodded shyly before telling his story. Some older boys had been chasing him while he wondered about. They chased him all the way across the boundary line and he hid until they went away.

“And now you don’t know how to get back to the boundary line do you,” Steve offered and the boy nodded again, “Well you are in luck little one. I grew up in this forest and I know how to get back to the boundary stones. I can take you. If you’d like.” The boy’s face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Thank you so much mister. I...I really want to go home.” The boy replied and Steve ached at the boy’s fear.

Steve stood slowly before holding out his hand to the boy. He seemed a bit shaky on his feet, likely nerves, so Steve offered to carry him and the boy nodded in agreement.

“My…my name is Charlie,” The child offered as Steve settled him on his hip, “Can I know yours?” It was against all advice when dealing with magical-folk but Steve didn’t want to lie to the boy so he gave him his real name.

“It’s wonderful to meet you Charlie. My name is Steve.”

Steve made a quick pace to the boundary lines, keeping Charlie occupied with stories from his travels. The little one seemed to thoroughly enjoy his tales of other magical beings.

“You know real _dragons_! Are they mean?” Charlie ask as they approached the boundary stones.

“Indeed I do, a pair of cousins that live on an island far from here, and no they aren’t mean. Chin and Kono were very nice and very helpful. I was sad to leave them but I’ll always have my memories of them.” Steve replied as they came to the boundary line. He half expected to find a group of Satyrs on their trek or waiting for them. The fact that they didn’t made him worry about what Charlie’s family was like. Perhaps they didn’t realize he was missing though.

“I’ll summon someone to escort you back.” Steve said as he called a stone up from under the ground. He tapped the stone hard three times against one of the pillars before issuing a call.

“I summon one who lives beyond the line, a being of magic and of light. A young one has crossed the boundary by mistake and seeks to return to his family. I call for one whom will take him there in peace and good faith.” Steve worded his summons carefully. He learned long ago that not all magical beings were peaceful ones, even with children or their own kind. If either he or Charlie felt uncomfortable with whomever arrived he would insist on another. Insulting be damned. The little one would not be turned over to someone who would harm him.

They did not have long to wait. A few moments after issuing his call a figure appeared from the gloom in the distance. As the figure came closer they resolved into a girl, which in human years, would have been in her mid teens. She wore a slim green dress trimmed in rose pink and silver and her long dark hair was twined and braided with flowers. Steve couldn’t see her ears nor did he see any wings so he could not mark her as an elf or a fairy. Given the Faes’ ability to glamour though that meant nothing. Still though the girl did not give off the aura of mischief so common to fairies and pixies, nor did she carry herself with the often arrogant self-assuredness of an elf.

“Gracie!” Charlie’s excided call as the girl approached laid to rest Steve’s worries. If Charlie knew the girl than she was not dangerous.

“Charlie thank goodness you’re ok, we’ve been so worried! How did you get across the boundary line?” The girl, Gracie apparently, asked as she too crossed the boundary to Steve’s side.

“I was playing and practicing my magic when some bigger boys started chasing me. I hid from them but when they left I didn’t know where I was. I didn’t know I crossed the boundary line till then. Steve found me and brought me back. He played in the forest when he was little. He used to be a Knight and knows dragons. Real _dragons_ Grace.” Charlie explained enthusiastically but made no move to leave Steve’s arms.

Grace turned her attention on him at Charlie’s words and for one who appeared so young there was a strange sense of knowledge in her eyes. Steve knew he should be worried, especially since Charlie had told her his name, but he felt no malice from the girl.

“We owe you a debt of gratitude for finding Charlie. When our Da…Papa found out he was missing he put the whole of the clan on alert to find him. Some boys came forward and admitted to 'playing' with Charlie but they never mentioned the boundary line. They told us they had been playing at the river, which is where we have been searching. I only heard your call because I was on my way back home to get my friend Lucy, a water nymph, to help us search.” Grace told him, an undercurrent of anger in her voice.

“He won’t be mad at me will he?” Charlie asked worriedly before Steve could reply.

“No Charlie, of course not, not in the least. We’ve all crossed the boundary on accident before. Papa used to cross it all the time when he was a boy. But no, he will be angry at the other boys for lying to him, but not at you.” Grace replied honestly. Steve was happy to hear it, he didn’t want the little boy to get in trouble. He had barely known him an hour and was already very protective of him.

“You need not worry about owing me anything. He has been a joy to be around. I’m just happy that I was in the forest to hear him.” Steve told her, a smile taking over his face when Charlie nuzzled his cheek.

“I should return with him, so Papa can call off the search,” Grace replied as she lifted Charlie from his grasp, “I know he will want to thank you in person. Could you remain here for him, it won’t take me long to retrieve him?” Steve found himself wanting to say yes but a cool wisp of wind reminded him of the hour.

“I wish I could but sadly I must go. The night beasts and wolves will be roaming soon. I need to retrieve my daggers and return home before full dark falls. It is not a long distance but to beat the dark I must make haste.” Steve replied and Grace nodded.

“Take these with you,” Steve watched as Grace pulled two flowers from the weaving in her hair; a sprig of green with small yellow petals and a pink rose, “The Blessed Rue will ward off the night beasts until you leave the forest. The Rose is my flower. Return here, when you can, and cast the flower past the boundary and speak my name. I’ll bring Papa then.”

“And me too! I wanna hear more about the dragons.” Charlie interjected, making Steve laugh.

“I’ll return as soon as I can. Fair well for now.” Steve replied and watched as Grace, Charlie on her hip, turned and cross back through the boundary. Once through the pair quickly vanished and Steve turned and headed back to the clearing for his daggers before heading home, flowers gripped tightly in his hand.

As he crossed out of the forest proper the Rue became brittle and flaked away; causing Steve to double his speed. Once home he washed and had a small supper before going to bed. That night was the best night of sleep he had gotten in ages.

***

Steve dithered for nearly a week before he finally decided to return to the forest. In truth he did not wish to part with the rose. Since he had had it his sleep had been less disturbed. He continued to exercise daily so he could not swear the rose was the cause of his alleviation but he did not wish to risk the return of his nightmares. Finally though his sense of propriety got the better of him, it was very rude to keep the rose when it was meant for another purpose, and to refuse a meeting of gratitude was a deep insult.

So one morning, after breakfast and bathing, he dressed in a casual tunic and trousers and returned to the boundary line where he had last seen Grace and Charlie.

“Grace.” He called quietly as he pitched the flower back across the boundary. As soon as the girls name left his lips the rose dropped like a stone to the ground and vanished. Steve had only to wait a moment before she stepped out from behind a towering oak some ten feet beyond the boundary line. This time she wore a short dress that seemed to be made of layers of different colored, shiny fabric. Her hair was braided with flowers and laying over her shoulder. She crossed the boundary and without hesitation wrapped Steve in a hug. Steve was too stunned to protest and hugged her back out of instinct.

“I’m so glad you came, though it took you long enough.” She said with a smile as she pulled away.

“I’m sorry. I…I had things I had to tend to before I could get away.” Steve hoped she couldn’t detect the lie.

“Of course. All is well. Papa will be along in a moment with Charlie in tow. Charlie is a messy eater so Papa is cleaning him up. He sent me along so you wouldn’t be waiting alone.” Grace confided as she pulled away fully.

“Your father must trust you a great deal to send you alone to meet an unknown human.” Steve raised two mounds for them to sit on as he spoke.

“He does, but he also knows you’re no threat. If you were you wouldn’t have brought Charlie back.” Grace replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Steve couldn’t help but smile at the girls’ brazen honesty.

“Well that is quite true. I hope Charlie is well.” Steve replied as he took a seat.

“He is. He hasn’t stopped talking about the human Knight who kept him safe and knows dragons. He’s become quite popular.” Grace told him as she called up some flowers around her mound.

“Well I am glad he is doing well.” Steve replied, unsure of what to say exactly.

“You’ll see him for yourself soon. He’s mentioned that you traveled a great deal. My mother travels a lot as well. Where all have you been?” Grace asked in a tone that Steve was sure was supposed to hide the true depth of her curiosity. Steve would let her think it worked.

The two spoke of his travels for a short while, where Charlie had been interested in his more harrowing experiences with magical beings Grace was more curious about the lands themselves. Steve chalked it up to her being a nymph.

“The most beautiful place by far though was the Oahuian Islands, where my dragon friends live. The soil is so rich that the plants grow strong and beautiful. There are flowers and trees that grow there that grow nowhere else in the world.” Steve told her and Grace’s eyes lit up.

“I would love to visit it someday.” Grace replied wistfully. Before Steve could reply though he heard the unmistakable sound of hoof beats in the distance.

“That will be Papa and Charlie.” Grace said excitedly.

The pair stood and moved over to the boundary line. Steve felt strangely nervous as he waited for Graces father and brother to arrive. Steve had met royalty that didn’t make him feel this nervous.

“There they are.” Grace pointed as a figure materialized out of the shadows. As the pair moved into the light Steve’s breath caught in his chest and his whole body went cold.

It couldn’t be, it was impossible, but it _was_ him. Taller, broader and hair shorter than he had ever seen it in their youth, (shaved at the sides with the center slicked back), was Danny, Charlie on his hip and striding toward them.

“Steve!” Charlies' happy cry broke through his revere and Steve watched as the boy scrambled out of Danny, of his _fathers_ hold and ran over to hug his legs. Without taking his eyes off Danny, Steve scooped the boy up and into his arms to give him a proper hug. How could he have been so _blind_. Save for his eyes little Charlie resembled his father in his youth so much that they could have passed for brothers.

“Hello Steve. It’s good to see you again. It’s been a long time.” The deepness of Danny’s voice sent a shiver through him.

“Hello Danny. It’s good to see you too.” The hoarseness of his voice should have embarrassed him but Steve was feeling too much to have room for embarrassment.

“You know my Danno?” Charlie asked in surprise.

“Yes my boy, Steve and I knew each other when we were little. We were best friends.” Danny stepped forward as he spoke, resting a hand on Charlies’ back.

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Charlie said in wonder.

“It certainly is. Charlie why don’t we let Danno and Steve catch up.” Grace offered as she plucked Charlie from Steve’s arms.

“But I want to stay and hear more about the dragons.” Charlie replied, hint of a whine in his voice.

“Charlie, please go with Grace for right now. I promise this won’t be the last time you see Steve.” Danny admonished the boy. Charlie looked a little put out but he nodded and made no more fuss as Grace took him back across the boundary.

With the children gone Steve found himself at a loss. This was a dream come true and now…now he didn’t know what to do. The choice of action was taken from him though when Danny stepped into his space and pulled him into a hug. Steve went willingly, tucking his face into Danny’s neck.

“I’ve missed you so much Danny. So much.” Tears prickled his eyes and before he realized it Steve was bawling and clinging to Danny for dear life.

***

When Gracie and Charlie had told him about the human Knight, Steve that had rescued him Danny had had to force himself to stay calm. There was no way it was his Steve, not after _twenty_ years. But the more they had told him the more Danny had let himself hope little by little. So he waited. Waited days and days for Grace to hear her summons, never letting his children know that he thought it might be his old friend. When Grace heard the call Danny had been struck with nerves and used the excuse of cleaning up his son to stall. When he had seen Steve from the distance, tall and lean, dark hair cut close with a bit scruff on his chiseled jaw, Danny felt his pulse quicken and his heart swell. His Steve was back.

Now…Now here he stood with Steve in his arms again, hugging and crying in a mirror of their last meeting. Danny had missed Steve badly. For the first year the pain had been so great that Danny didn’t think he could take it. It had been so bad that Danny had been forced to confide in his parents about everything. They had known he crossed the boundaries for years but he had never told them about Steve. They hadn’t been thrilled that he had kept their friendship a secret but beyond that hadn’t been upset with him. They had helped Danny to realize how much he loved Steve as well has helping him deal with the pain of his loss. That didn’t matter anymore though. Steve was back and Danny wouldn’t lose him again.

Eventually the two of them managed to get control of themselves and parted a bit but didn’t let go of one another.

“I want to know everything. Everything that has happened since we parted. Charlie and Grace, your parents and siblings. Everything.” Steve told him with a smile and Danny’s heart swelled.

“I’ll tell you everything you want to know Steve, everything. So long as you return the favor. I want to know about your family and your travels as a Knight.” Danny insisted and Steve’s face fell and his scent turned sour.

Danny watched as Steve’s expression became closed off. He knew without a doubt that Steve was about to try and lie to him.

“Don’t even think about it Steve…you don’t have to tell me…but don’t lie to me. When you’re ready you can share anything with me.” Danny told him, moving a hand from his waist to rest on his friends’ cheek. Steve leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

“I can’t…not yet,” Steve told him, bringing up a hand to rest on his, “But I’m not going anywhere. I left the Knights Guild and returned home and have no intention of leaving again.”

“That’s good, because I didn’t plan on letting you.” Danny told him seriously and Steve smiled.

The two of them spent the morning together mostly talking about the kids.

“They call you Danno, that’s adorable. Did you teach them that?” The two of them had forgone the mounds and were laid back on the ground like when they were boys.

“No, Grace started that. She started calling me Danno when she started talking, I think she was trying to say my name, and it just stuck. When Charlie was born she taught it to him.” Danny smiled at the memories of his kids a little ones. Danny could talk about them for ages.

“Grace…Grace mentioned her mother travels a lot.” Steve spoke casually but Danny could hear the question in his voice.

“Rachel is a true nymph, she enjoys her freedom and travels frequently. We Pair-Bonded to have Grace and she stayed for five years before the need to roam became too much. She wanted to take Grace with her but Grace wanted to stay with me. It hurt her a bit, I think, but she made peace with it. We bonded again during the Summer Solstice Celebrations and had Charlie. She left again last year. She stops in every few months though, the kids have a good relationship with her. I figure when Grace comes of age she’ll travel with her. I dread that day.” Danny explained and watched as Steve’s face went through several emotions. He knew his friend wouldn’t ask the question he wanted directly, and part of Danny was glad for that, it was too soon to speak of those feelings. Danny wanted Steve to know though that he wasn’t mated.

“I’m glad that the children aren’t hurt by her absence.” Steve told him with a smile.

“They’re young but they understand that it’s just their mothers’ nature. Besides by now you’ve probably realized how much my kids love to hear stories of other places.” Danny smiled, happy at how much the kids seemed to like Steve.

In the afternoon Danny called Grace and Charlie back from across the boundaries. Grace returned not only with Charlie but with a basket full of fruit, sweet breads, and preserves. As well as a knowing smile. Danny had told his daughter about his friendship with Steve when she was young and now he was starting to think she had read between the lines and set him up.

“Did you have fun with Danno, Steve?” Charlie asked once they were all situated around the clearing to eat.

“Indeed I did. The most fun I have had in quite some time.” Steve replied, spreading some apple butter on a roll as he spoke.

“Was being a Knight not fun?” His son inquired between bites of his own food.

“It was, in its way. My unit and I became very close, like brothers, so there were fun times to be had. Mostly though it was hard work. Important to be sure, but arduous none the less.” Steve replied solemnly and Danny’s heart ached a bit.

“Do you ever regret your time as a Knight?” Grace piped up quietly. Danny was sure he didn’t imagine the little look she gave him before she turned her attention back to Steve.

Steve was quiet for a time and Danny had to wonder if he was going to answer, or even if he should intervene and tell him he didn’t have to, either way he would be having a _word_ with his daughter later.

“I cannot regret the good that I did as a Knight. I don’t mean to brag but I saved many lives in my years of service to the Guild. However…sometimes…I regret what those years cost me.” Steve replied very quietly after a few minutes. Steve’s tone and expression made Danny ache and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold him, comfort him, but he held back. Now was not the time.

Instead Danny changed the topic, before either of his children could inquire more about Steve’s Knightly service, to tales of his and Steve’s shared youth. The adventures that the two of them shared as boys were nothing compared to Steve’s adventures as a Knight but both Charlie and Grace seemed satisfied with them.

“You really beat Danno in a foot race, he’s so fast!” Charlie looked at Steve in awe as Danny finished the story of his and Steve’s great race through the forest. Danny was of course faster than him so he had allowed Steve to use his powers to slow him down. Steve was inspired in his usage of them.

“Yes I beat him, but only just. If he hadn’t let me use my magic there would have been no contest.” Steve smiled at his boy and Danny felt his heart flutter a bit.

“And he didn’t stop gloating about it for a year.” Danny informed them and Steve just smiled wider.

“It’s not every day that you can boast about beating a satyr Danny.” Steve replied, smile becoming a smirk.

“I don’t know, I seem to remember you bringing it up at least once a day.” Danny grumbled in reply; suddenly remembering the infuriatingly smug look Steve had worn every time it was brought up.

The afternoon went on in that way, Steve eventually sharing what Danny was sure were watered down tales of his travels, until the evening hours approached. He was loath to do so but he and the kids needed to go and let Steve return home before night fell.

“Sadly my dears’ story time must come to an end. We must return home for supper with the family and Steve will need time to return home safely.” Danny told them and to his surprise both of them accepted it without a problem.

“Can we come see Steve again?” Charlie asked as they packed away the remnant of their luncheon.

“That depends on Steve my boy.” Danny replied with a look at Steve. He didn’t want to presume, to push.

“I would like that very much little one.” Steve scooped Charlie up into his arms for a hug as he spoke, Charlie giggling up a storm.

“Come on Charlie, I’ll race you home.” Grace told Charlie once the two of them had said their goodbyes to Steve. Grace gave him a short look as the two of them took off.

“They’re wonderful children Danny. I’ll relish the chance to spend more time with them,” Steve told him as he stepped into his space, “And with you.”

Danny’s heart stuttered at Steve's words as well as his scent. Steve’s voice was so sincere and his scent warm and rich with happiness and tinged with what was unmistakably _want_.

“I would like that too Steve. My children are already enamored with you and I…I want to get to know you again.” Danny replied, choosing his words carefully.

“I fully understand Danny. Time changes many things and neither of us are who we once were.” Steve spoke quietly with a small smile.

Danny reached into his belt pouch and pulled out the rough, clumsily made, stone head that had been on his play spear when Steve found him.

“Take this. Any time you wish to speak, to see us, any of us, tap it thrice against a pillar and call my name. It may take time…but I’ll come.” Danny passed the stone to Steve, who beamed at him.

“I shall do so…but for now we should part. We both have things to tend to.” Steve stowed the stone in his pocket as he spoke.

Danny nodded and after a brief hug he set off after his children. He could feel Steve’s eyes on him even after he passed the boundary.

###

Time passed and spring warmed into summer. Steve spent as much time with Danny and his kids as he could. Charlie was every bit as enthusiastic and adventurous as his father had been as a boy, though far less sarcastic and much sweeter. Grace was bright and firm minded and her curiosity more narrowed than her little brother, though it was no less subdued.

Danny…Danny was amazing. Every bit as bright and dry witted as he had been in their youth. He treated his children firmly but fairly and with sweetness and caring. He looked at and spoke of them as though they were precious gifts. In a way it made Steve long for something he had never quite known.

When Steve spent time with them together Danny was reserved and let him and the children do most of the talking. When it was just the two of them Danny was much more animated. He told Steve all about his family, Stella had Pair-Bonded and had a son, Eric. Bridgett was mated with two children of her own. Matthew, afflicted by wanderlust and off traveling the world.

Little by little Steve was able to tell him about his time as a Knight. Danny hung on tales of his more daring adventures with nearly as much enthusiasm as Charlie. However he was also fond of chastising Steve for being reckless and foolhardy in the same breath that he praised him. Danny’s concern for him warmed his heart. However there was one topic that Steve steered clear of; his family. Oh Danny had asked after his father and Mary several times, and Steve had even tried to tell him about them, but every time he tried he found his voice blocked and a sour feeling boiling in his chest. Danny was always quick to see his distress and never pushed but the more time they spent together, the more their relationship rebuilt, the more Steve _wanted_ to tell him.

That was until the day Steve’s world was wrecked yet again.

###

“Danny…Danny if you can please come…I…I need you.” Steve called shakily across the boundary as he tapped the calling stone against the pillar.

It was only a few hours past dawn, air chilled despite it being early summer. The grass was still dewy and it far too early for his calling to be polite. Steve though didn’t know who else to talk to and he _desperately_ needed to talk to someone. With the calling done Steve stowed the stone in his belt pouch and paced the clearing that intersected the boundary line. His mind raced too much for his body to be still. Every moment that clicked by Steve was worried that Danny was too busy to come and talk, Danny was an important figure in his community, and Steve didn’t know what he would do if he had to return home without seeing his friend. Thankfully though, about a half an hour after he had issued his summons, Danny cross the boundary.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to get here. I had to get Charlie ready for his lessons and the boy is less of a morning person than I am.” Danny punctuated his explanation with a yawn and an absentminded scratch at his hairy chest and stomach. Even his inner turmoil subsided for a moment as he gazed at his friend. The thick golden-blonde hair on Danny’s chest and stomach was thicker and more plentiful than it had been in their youth and even now Steve longed to run his fingers through it.

“I understand Danny, I’m sorry to call you so early, I just didn’t know who else to go to.” Steve explained, pulling his eyes away from Danny’s body to focus on his friends face. Danny just being there was starting to calm him down.

“Don’t worry about it Steve. I know you wouldn’t have called me this early unless it was important.” Danny replied as he raised two mounds for them to sit on. Steve took a seat at Danny’s motion, dew leaking through the seat of his trousers, and ran a hand through his hair before starting.

“My mother is alive Danny. She’s alive and asleep in Mary’s old room right now.” Steve spoke to the ground.

“How…How is she alive? I don’t understand.” The confusion in Danny’s voice, absurdly, made him laugh. He knew it was a mirthless and horrible sound but he couldn’t help it.

“She faked her death all those years ago. When the caravan camp burned down she escaped. The body we were told was her was actually one of the bandits. They weren’t even bandits, they were assassins sent after her, she killed one of them and used their body to fake her death and go into hiding.” The words tumbled out and Steve didn’t need the confusion on Danny’s face to know that they didn’t make sense.

“Steve, no offence, but what the hell?” The words exploded from his companion and Steve let out a real chuckle before explaining fully.

“My mother was always secretive about her past. She didn’t like to talk about it. She would only ever tell me that she grew up in a village in the mountains and that she left when her parents died. If she told my father more I do not know. What I never knew, until she showed up at my door last night, was that before she met my father she was a member of the Hand of Langley. A guild of spies and assassins supposedly in service to the royal family. She left the guild after meeting and falling in love with my father.

“The friends that she had gone to visit were actually the leaders of the guild. The guild demanded that she return to work for them, she claims they threatened our family, but she refused. So on her travel back home they came for her. She killed one of them and placed their body in her tent. It was _She_ that set fire to the caravan camp with no thought to the other lives or the goods they carried. Then...then she ran and hid. The body was so badly burned that we didn’t know any better so to top it all off a stranger is buried next to my father.” Steve’s breath caught at the last, he hadn’t meant to reveal his father’s death, as doing so would force him to explain why and how he had died.

“Ok…ok. We’re going to put aside the fact that your Pa is passed and that you didn’t tell me and focus on your mother. Why is she back now?” Danny’s voice was firm but calm and Steve was grateful that he didn’t have to talk about his failure just yet.

“She wants my help. There is something that she needs to steal and she needs help to do it. Says that if she does she can come home,” Steve explained, anger beginning to bubble in his chest again and, unable to sit still any longer he shot to his feet and began to pace again, “Twenty years Danny. She hid for twenty years. I’m not blameless for the loss of my family but her lies tore us apart. Father sent us away to go on a pointless quest for revenge, a quest he failed at, because of her lies. If she had just returned and explained it to us before she left it could have changed everything. She claimed to have watched us for weeks before we were sent away and saw no sign of the guild so what harm could one night have caused?

“My father might never have abandoned us or died with the weight of guilt for not avenging her. My sister might actually remember me enough to _want_ me in her life. You and I could have had more time. Maybe years more time. But no, she made the choice to leave us all in the dark, watch us splinter while she snuck away. And now…now she has the audacity to come back seeking my aid!” Steve didn’t realize he had been shouting until he stopped, throat sore and voice hoarse.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ have shouted at you I just-“Before he could finish Danny was there, hands on either side of his neck with his thumbs running over his cheeks.

“Finish it Steven.” Danny’s voice was quite but held an edge of authority to it. Steve immediately knew what Danny meant and struggled to disobey. It was too much, too soon. He had only just gotten Danny back. He opened his mouth to protest but Danny spoke up again.

“Steve, finish it. It’s eating you up inside. I’ve seen it every day we’ve spent together. Finish it Steve, then let it go. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” Danny’s voice had become low and sweet and Steve felt his resistance crumble.

“The last five years my unit has been hunting two men, brothers, Victor and Anton Hesse. These were vile men Danny, warmongers, slavers and sex traffickers. Even harvesters of magical beings. Name a form of evil and villainy and the Hesse brothers were guilty of it. We came across the younger one, Anton, by what we believed was chance but as we were returning him to the Capital we discovered that Anton had been bait to trap us. Now the Hesse brothers had no magical power themselves but employed warriors and Dark-Magi’s. They descended on my unit and Anton was caught in the crossfire, killed by a death-spell cast by one of the Dark-Magi’s. Several of my unit fell but ultimately we drove them off.

“We searched the bodies, looking for something that might point to where Hesse was, and I found a Speaking Crystal. A rare magical item that lets those who hold them communicate across great distance. They take years to craft. When I touched it I heard Victor in my head demanding an update. We spoke and he told me he knew who I was and that he was in my home, with my father. He demanded his brother in exchange for my father. I…I froze, Anton was dead and I knew if I told him that my father would be dead as well. I tried to talk him down but it was for naught, he…he saw through my attempts…he killed my father while I listened. I heard my father shout that he loved me before Hesse shoved a knife in his chest. I…I heard his last breath Danny.” The confession fell from his lips as tears left his eyes.

“Steve…Steve I’m so sorry. I’ll hunt the bastard down and bring you his head.” Danny’s words started off comforting but ended in a growl full of promise. Steve actually felt himself smile as he brought his hands up to rest on Danny’s wrists.

“There is no need Danny. Victor Hesse is dead. We were only a few days travel, by foot, from here. I sent word ahead by falcon to the Law Keepers and Mamo then conscripted a horse from a nearby town and road straight here. After…once he was laid to rest I set off after Hesse. It took me only a month, in his own grief Victor got careless, and I ran him through just as he had my father.

“With Victor gone I went to see Mary, to inform her in person of our father’s passing. She didn’t recognize me, which I expected as it was the first time we had seen each other in ages, but as we spoke she confided that she barely remembered me, me or our parents. She was barely five when we were sent away so again I understood. Father, I guess in his shame, never wrote or visited. I have sent her letters every few months. Traveling as I did she could not reply…but then…she told me that she had stopped reading the letters years ago, even showed me the box where she kept them. She gave them to me, along with papers relinquishing her share of our parents’ estate, and asked me to leave. She said I was a stranger, and that our father was a stranger, and that she had no place for us, for me, in her life. So I left and I returned here and that is that.

“I do not blame her. My father and I…we abandoned her and my aunt treated her as her own daughter.” Steve freed himself and turned away from Danny. It was all out and now he could watch Danny walk away from him again. He had helped destroy his family, something Danny held in ultimate importance, how could he not.

Danny though wasn’t done with him it seemed. A strong grip on his arm was the only warning he got before he was spun around and shoved to sit on one of the mounds. Danny stared down at him with a thunderous expression and Steve actually felt himself quake a bit.

“You listen to me Steve McGarrett. You are not at fault here. You’re mother abandoned all of you, which caused your father to push you both away in grief and pain. Those choices are theirs and theirs alone. Your father never contacted Mary, nor you I assume, and that choice was his. You _did_ try to keep in touch with Mary and she made the choice to stop recognizing that contact. Perhaps she had the right and perhaps she didn’t but it was still her choice. As to your father’s death…Steve you were doing your duty. You had no way to know that Victor had found your father. You did not kill Anton. Even if Anton had lived do you think Victor would have turned your father over?” Danny words struck him like a physical blow and as much as he wanted to dispute them his heart lightened a bit and latched on to them. Steve would be a fool if he said that he hadn’t argued the same with himself many times.

“You may be right, on much of it, but Mary Danny…I could have tried harder. I could have gone to see her.” Mary, if he was honest with himself, was his greatest regret.

“Could you Steve. Could you really? You’ve told me and the kids’ a hundred stories of your time as a Knight. Did you ever have enough free time, where you were near enough to travel to her, that you could take it? From what you’ve told us you spent most of your time across the damn ocean Steve. Even then you still sent letters. You did everything you could and I will _not_ stand for you blaming yourself.” Danny’s voice once again gentled and warmth flowed through him as Danny cupped his cheek.

Steve knew Danny was right, just as he himself had known the truth, and in spite of his doubts the constriction in his chest he had felt since he left Mary began to ease. Steve turned his head and pressed a kiss to Danny’s palm before looking up at his friend.

“I know you speak the truth Danny…but it will take me time to fully accept it.” Steve confessed and Danny nodded.

“What will you do about your _mother_?” The word left Danny’s mouth like a loathsome swear and Steve felt the smallest laugh bubble up in his chest.

“I’m…I’m going to tell her to leave. I am no longer a Knight and I'm not built for spy craft. I just want to live my life in peace.” As Steve spoke he knew it to be the truth. He had spent twenty years traveling the land, doing good when and where he could, but that time had taken so much from him. He didn’t want to risk losing any more.

“Then go. Go and do it before you lose your nerve. I’ll be here when you’re finished.” Danny told him, stern but somehow gentle, and Steve nodded.

“I may not return today, but I will soon. I swear.” Steve promised as he stood up. Danny nodded his understanding and pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek.

“Make sure that you do.” Danny replied with a smile.

Without another word Steve took off through the trees. Even at a light jog Steve was still surprised on how quickly he returned home. It seemed like mere minutes before pushing open the back door and stepping inside. His mother was sat at the dining table with some fruit. Looking for all the world like she belonged there. As if she hadn’t been hiding and lying for twenty years.

“Steven where have you been?” Her tone was more of a demand instead of a question and it made Steve bristle.

“You have no reason to know that. I want you to pack your things, take whatever you wish, and be gone by dark. I will not be accompanying you on your mission of theft.” Steve spoke quick and firm lest his resolve fail.

“I am your mother and you think to speak to me in such a way, to send me from my home?” Her voice was cold steel as she stood from the table.

“So far as any are concerned Doris McGarrett is dead, buried in the graveyard next to her husband, and this house and land are mine. If you wish to dispute it feel free. You’ll be run out of town as a liar and oath-breaker at best and killed as a changeling or wraith at worst. As to being my mother, you may stand before me but I buried you a long time ago.” Steve returned firmly. This was the right thing for _him_. After so long taking care of others it was his turn.

“But I _am_ right here. If you help me I can come back. We can be a family again.” His mother gentled her voice but the plea did not reach her eyes.

“My father is dead and Mary wants nothing to do with me. She barely remembers me. How do you think she will feel about you? She calls aunt Debora her mother. You may be here but my family is gone. You made your bed. Now you can lie in it. If you don’t do as I have asked I will take you to the Law Keepers.” Steve sorely hoped she did not call him on his threat. He was unsure if he could actually follow through with it.

Thankfully though she didn’t. Instead she moved into his space and placed a hand on his cheek.

“When I am gone, and you’re truly alone, remember what I offered.” Her tone was cold and quiet but her words didn’t cut him as he was sure she hoped they would. As she moved away and began to gather her things Steve realized he actually felt curiously lite. As though a great burden had been lifted from him. With a smile he realized he _wasn’t_ alone. His blood family may be gone but he had Grace and Charlie, Danny and even Junior.

Heart full Steve gathered parchment, ink and quill. As his mother went about gathering her things, raiding the house for supplies, food, and a few trinkets Steve wrote a letter to Debora. In it he explained everything about His mother. Or at least everything that she had told him. He would sent it to her and let her decide whether or not to tell Mary. She knew her best after all. While he wrote he made sure to keep an eye on his mother as she moved. He did not know if she possessed any magical power, as rumor claimed many of the Hand of Langley did, but she obviously could not be trusted.

Once the letter was done he sealed it and placed it in his belt pouch. He would take it to Mamo and have it spelled to prevent it being opened except by his Aunt before sending it. His mother hadn’t asked about it but had kept an eye on him as he wrote. After that the day proceeded to be tense and silent. He dared not leave his mother alone and she did not seem inclined to leave until his appointed time. He kept himself busy by reading and house work and going over some important papers that needed his attention. The two of them ate both lunch and dinner in silence and as dusk began to fall his mother finally started to ready herself to leave.

Before she left Steve wordlessly passed her a pouch full of coins from the family treasury. She inspected the contents with a sneer before upending the pouch and letting the coins fall to the stone floor with a clatter. With that she stepped out the back door and into the night. Steve stayed in the doorway and watched her until he could no longer see her.

###

Summer moved slowly and Steve spent as much time with Danny and his kids as he could. The more time they were together the more his love for the little ones grew. So much so that Steve did not think he could love them more even if they had been his own. His time alone with Danny also increased. Their conversation the morning Steve had come to him about his mother had seemingly destroyed one of the boundaries between them. Casual touches and small kisses now accompanied whole days spent walking the forest, reminiscing about days gone by and sharing stories of their day to day as well as plans for the future. Steve learned that Danny was now considered the head of his clan, a title passed on to him by his father, and was an influential man in the community. Steve had so many questions about the community, how they lived and interacted, but there was only so much that Danny could tell him as an outsider.

His time in the forest though did not go unnoticed, though Steve did not realize that until one evening when Junior turned up at his door.

***

Dusk was falling lazily when the knocking at his door brought Steve out of a day dream of earlier in the afternoon. He, Danny, and the kids had spent time frolicking at the lake that the two of them had visited as boys. Neither Grace nor Charlie shared their father’s aversion to water. Indeed Charlie was extremely quick for a being with hooves rather than feet. Later Danny had sent the kids home and the two of them lay in the warm sun at the lakes edge, touching and kissing like young lovers. Steve had been prepared to offer Danny anything but his companion cooled them. Steve had been both confused and aroused but had followed Danny’s wishes.

More knocking brought Steve to the door, revealing and nervous looking Junior on the other side.

“Junior, is everything alright?” Steve asked, stepping aside to beckon his friend in. Junior looked around in obvious interest, Steve was aware his home was larger than Juniors, before meeting his eyes.

“I…I am unsure Sir. Your business is your business and none of mine but I felt that I should bring you word of rumors I’ve heard in the village.” Junior spoke quickly with obvious nerves but his gaze never wavered. Steve admired a man with courage.

“It is alright Junior. Have a seat and some food and tell me what you’ve heard. I won’t be angry.” Steve offered a seat at his table, indicating the bowl of fruit and bread.

“I sometimes take a drink at the tavern after my work is done. The last few weeks I’ve heard whispers concerning you. People seeing you coming and going from the forest without the necessities for hunting or fishing. There are suspicions that you consort with the Fae Folk that live in the heart of the forest. I should have told you before now but I didn't think it important, there are rumors about everyone if you listen to the right people, but last night I heard a few people talking of following you into the forest or even running you out of town.” Junior finished his tale a little breathlessly, he had spoken quickly as though worried Steve might interrupt.

“You need not fear reprisal from me Junior. In truth I’ve heard much the same in my recent visits to the market. Though the last is new to me I am not surprised by it. Indeed I have been making certain preparations for it.” Steve confided in the younger man. Steve had never planned to live the rest of his life in his family home. There were far too many old ghosts there for him to do so, he had only planned to stay until he could figure out what to do with it given that Mary didn’t want it. Recently though he had had an enlightenment on the subject and had already put things into motion.

“What…What will you do Sir? What would you like me to do?” Junior asked worriedly.

“You need do nothing my boy. Simply go home and live your life. As for me, well, you will see.” Steve assured the younger man. Smiling at bit at his obvious confusion. 

“If you say so sir. Just…if you need me all you have to do is ask and I would be by your side. You have been very good to me and my family.” Juniors offer was sincere and Steve smiled wider at it, more confident than ever in his choices.

“I know you would Junior but I promise you that it won’t come to that. As to the rest; I have been good to you because you are one of the few that have been good to me without subterfuge or expectation.” Steve offered and junior actually ducked his head shyly. They spoke for a short while more before Junior, with a sack full of food Steve foisted on him, took his leave.

That night Steve lay abed with a small smile. He needed to talk to Danny about his plans but he could not imagine that his friend would object to them. Mind full of plans he fell asleep happy.

***

The following morning Steve rose before dawn. He cleaned himself, dressed, and gathered enough food to last him for the day and set off. With Juniors warning in mind he kept a close eye on his back and crossed into the forest just as the sun kissed the horizon. He did not go to the boundary line as he knew that Danny would be busy until later in the afternoon. Hailed as the best archer in the forest, Danny was to be teaching the younglings the skill that day. With the time to fill Steve scouted the deepest parts of the forest, without crossing the boundary lines, for a suitable location. He stretched his knowledge of the forest to the limit and a few hours before midday he found what he thought would be a suitable location. A medium sized clearing full of briar and scrub brush. A river a short walk away would provide a water source. Satisfied with his find Steve back tracked to the nearest set of boundary line stones and, after growing a thick bed of grass, lay down to wait until a suitable time to call Danny. Eventually Steve fell into a light doze and awoke what he assumed was a few hours passed mid-day.

Steve had a late lunch of fruit, bread, and dried meat before rising and, spearhead in hand, tapped on one of the stone pillars and called for Danny. Steve didn’t have long to wait until the satyr was crossing the boundary. Danny laid aside his bow and quiver and pulled Steve into a hug followed by a slow kiss.

“I’ve missed you.” Danny told him once they pulled apart.

“I missed you too.” Steve replied with what Danny had dubbed his “goofy” smile he was sure.

“How long have you been here? I told you I would be busy but I didn’t think you’d camp out.” Danny asked, indicating Steve’s grass bed and pack.

“I’ve only been here for a few hours but I’ve been in the forest since dawn. I’ve been scouting.” Steve confided with a smile.

“Scouting for what exactly?” Danny asked as he rummaged through Steve’s pack. Steve just laughed as Danny unearthed a few apples and dried meat.

“I’ve been looking for a place to build a cabin. I found a place not far from here. It should be big enough for a two room cabin and a small garden.” Steve told him and Danny stopped mid apple bite.

“Why are you building a cabin this deep in the forest?” Danny asked, obviously confused.

In answer Steve conveyed all that Junior had told him, as well as what he had heard himself, before explaining his plans.

“With your help, and Grace and Charlie if they are willing, the area can be cleared and a cabin built by fall. I have more than enough money to buy supplies to get me through the winter and next spring I can grow a garden. It might be rough living but at least I’ll be free of the townsfolks whisperings and suspicions. Plus I’ll be closer to you and the kids.”

“Are you sure about this Steve? What about your house and the land. What about Mary?” Danny asked him quietly.

“I’m very sure Danny. I never planned to remain there. Even months later there are times…times where it is too hard to be there. The house and the land will be well cared for. I’ve already set plans in motion. As to Mary…she asked me to leave her be. I’ve accepted that. I understand that she grew up without me and has her own life. I’ll send her a letter explaining that I’m leaving and my plans for the estate.” Steve explained as worry began to creep in. He had expected Danny to be as excited as he was. He always seemed sad when Steve returned home. Had he been misinterpreting things between him and Danny?

Before he was able to give voice to his concerns Danny was pulling him down into a hot, fierce kiss. Brief Deja-vu of a morning twenty years ago faded away when Danny delved into his mouth. With Danny’s kisses and touches Steve let his mind go blank save for the blissful taste and scent of Danny.

Eventually though they parted and Steve was unashamed of the whine that left his lips.

“What if you didn’t have to live alone and rough in a small cabin? What if…what if you lived with me and my children in our home?” Danny panted the offer, slightly out of breath, but not meeting his eyes.

Steve’s heart jumped at the offer but he wasn’t an ignorant boy any longer, he knew what that would mean.

“Danny…I love you and your children. But I know why humans living amongst the Magical Folk is taboo now. No offence but I would rather not have to pretend to be your house servant and play thing.” Steve offered with a laugh. In truth he would not mind being Danny’s play thing at all, it was the servant part he minded.

The reason it was taboo for humans to live with magical folk was due to the fact that the human had to give up all free will to those whom had taken them in.

Danny though huffed and butted his horns carefully against Steve’s shoulder before responding.

“Steve, you big dolt, you wouldn’t be my servant. You would be my lover and my mate. Recognized by all as such.” Danny's smile was wide and as much as Steve longed to accept an itch at the back of his mind forced him to beware. He knew Danny would never hurt him but he also knew such things had to come with a price.

“What is the price of that gift Danny, and is it to you or to me, because I greatly wish to accept?” Steve asked quietly, fearful of insulting Danny.

Danny’s smile didn’t waver though and he caressed Steve’s cheek before answering.

“I would not trick you Steven. I fully intended to explain. What I am about to tell you is a sacred secret. If you decide to not accept, because to some the price is great, you must swear to me that you will never reveal it to another living soul.” Danny’s tone was serious and brooked no argument. Steve swore on his own life and Danny continued.

“To do as I have offered…you would have to become like me. A satyr. If a human man lays with a satyr, takes their seed inside of them, they will become one of us.” Danny’s voice was low and serious and as his words sank in Steve felt…So much.

The very thought of sex with Danny, on Danny inside of him, was enough to make his cock start to swell. On the tail end of the arousal though was the reality and weight of his words. Becoming a satyr, a magical being, it would mean leaving the human world behind. Forever.

But then…isn’t that what he had planned anyway? This was just another way of doing it. A better way. Being able to spend every day with Danny, see Grace and Charlie every day. To watch them grow. To finally meet the other members of Danny’s family that he had heard so much about. Would they accept him though? An outsider and former human? Would they believe how much he loved Danny and the kids or would they think him some sort of interloper.

“What…what would your family think of this? Would they be accepting of us or would you face some sort of consequences?” Steve asked carefully, he didn’t want to cast aspersions on Danny’s family but he needed to be sure before he accepted.

“My children love you Steven. They ask after you every day. My mother and father have known about you since we were kids. After you left I was in a bad way and told them everything. Since you’ve returned I’ve spoken to them, especially about this, and they agree with my offering you this. Stella and Bridgett would approve I am sure. Mathew...I have no idea as he’s been gone for almost a year. I assure you Steve that no one would look down on you and me. Not even Rachel.” Danny’s hands wandered over his chest and neck as he spoke. Steve wanted so much to say yes but one final question pricked his mind.

“Why didn’t you mention this before I left? Had I known…I may have never left.” Steve did his best not to sound accusing as that wasn’t what he meant but he needed to know. Luckily Danny just smiled at him.

“I didn’t know then, I swear. As I said it is a secret, one passed father to son when we reach twenty-one years of age. It is only then that our powers become potent enough to transform a lover. I am glad though that I did not know then, that it wasn’t possible. To offer you such a thing then would have been wrong. You were in so much pain then Steve. To give you such a choice that you could have come to regret later…it would have been wrong. Besides…you cannot tell me that you would not have missed your time as a Knight, even if it has cost you greatly.” Steve wanted to dispute Danny’s words but he knew they were true. He had saved so many lives, done so many good things.

Perhaps…perhaps this was his reward.

“I’m not a grieving boy any longer Danny. I’m a moderately broken man…but yes…if your offer still stands than I accept.” Steve told him and Danny’s face lit up.

“For you, Always.” Danny replied before pulling him into another kiss.

###

Time moved quickly once Steve made his choice. A week had passed since he accepted Danny’s offer and he was finally ready. The last of the papers setting his affairs in order had been finalized and needed only the final signatures. To that end he called on Junior and his parents as well as Mamo and his apprentice, Adam, to have supper with him.

###

“This has been an excellent meal Sir…Mr. McGarrett, but I cannot help but feel like there is more to it than comradery.” Junior’s father, Natano, spoke up as Steve cleared away the last remnants of supper. Steve couldn’t help but smile a bit, Natano was a former Knight and though his service was cut short by the loss of his leg he was still keen minded.

“Dear, don’t be impolite to our host.” Lana, his wife, replied quietly.

“No worries Mrs. Reigns. Your husband is quite right. There is more to this visit than sharing a meal with friends.” Steve smiled at all them in turn. Mamo and Adam had largely been quiet through supper given they knew why they were there and looked on impassively. Mr. and Mrs. Reigns were obviously curious while Junior looked mildly shocked.

“I’ve called you all here to make a few announcements. The first of which is…well I’m leaving-“Junior interrupted him before he could go on.

“Sir…What do you mean you are leaving? You’ve seemed so much happier in recent weeks. I…I thought things were going better.” Steve couldn’t help the surge of gratitude and affection that welled up in him at Juniors’ concern. Without a thought he pulled the younger man up from his seat and into a hug.

“I have been happier Junior, and things have been better. Much of that is thanks to you and your friendship and the goodness of your parents. But…most of it is because I have found where I belong and as much as I will miss you, it’s not here.” Steve replied as he broke the hug but held fast to Juniors’ shoulders. Junior looked close to tears and a part of Steve hated himself for upsetting his friend but a greater part knew that this was what was best.

“Which brings me to my second announcement,” Steve directed at Junior’s parents, “I have named Junior my Heir and granted him ownership of the house and contents, including the treasury, as well as the land. Part of my pension from my years as a Knight will also be his.” Steve had to keep from laughing as their expressions turned from curiosity to shock.

“Sir…Sir you can’t be serious. How will you live? What about your sister Mary?” Juniors questions came rapid fire and Steve guided him to sit back down, and took a seat himself, to explain.

“I am very serious Junior. I never intended to stay here. I only planned to remain until I could figure out what to do with this place. Mary want’s nothing to do with it or me, for reasons I don’t wish to speak of, and has signed her rights to the estate over to me. However part of my pension will be sent to her for compensation. Furthermore she is heir to my aunt’s estate, which is no small amount given she is a favored singer in Duke Demarco’s Court. As to how I will live…I have arranged for a third of my pension to be sent to me once I am settled.” The last was a lie and Steve felt bad about it but it was necessary. The rest of his pension would actually be sent to Mamo as a gift for the Magi.

“Sir…Steve…this…this is too much. I don’t know if I can accept it. I mean this house alone is so large…even with my mother and father…” Juniors voice trailed off as he looked down. Steve understood that this could be considered an insult to Juniors parents but he could think of no one better to leave the house and land to.

“Perhaps you could finally sweet talk the new lady Law Keeper you keep mooning over.” Junior’s father piped up and Steve smiled at him. Junior just groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“At least I am not the only one who you go on about Tani Rey to.” Steve joked, running a hand over Juniors shaved head.

“If…if this is what you want then I accept. Is…is there anything I need to do to make it official?” Junior asked as he uncovered his face. Steve felt a pang in his chest at the wetness in his eyes.

“Magi, if you would be so kind,” Steve spoke to Mamo and the Magi moved to the table and laid a stack of papers next to Junior before taking his seat again, “You need only sign these to make it official. Mamo and Adam have signed as witnesses and I managed to convince Mayor Denning to already apply his stamp. Sign them and it’s done." Steve watched as Junior, hand shaking, took up a nearby quill and ink pot and signed through the small stack of papers.

“When…when do you plan to leave?” Junior asked him once all the papers were signed and returned to Mamo. The Magi would make sure they were delivered to the Mayor.

“Tomorrow evening. I would go earlier but I am traveling with a friend and they have preparations to make themselves. I will rendezvous with them a few miles away and camp before moving on.” It wasn’t technically a lie but as Junior looked at him he could tell the younger man could see it wasn’t entirely the truth.

“Well then perhaps we can have a drink tonight to celebrate.” Natano spoke up, obviously to break the silence, and Steve was grateful for it. He fetched a few bottles of wine and filled cups for all of them.

“To good fortune, family, and friends.” Steve toasted and the group cheered before following him in drinking.

Adam, Mamo, and Juniors parents departed shortly after, but Junior remained and the pair drank and talked well into the night. Junior asked him about where he was going and what he intended to do once he was there. Steve was as honest with him as he could be, making up a small town in the south near the sea and telling him he planned to fish and live off the land. Steve in turn asked Junior of his plans for the future as well.

“Before I had no real plans. Live off my parent’s farm, make as best a living as I could. Thanks to your generosity though perhaps I could hire some help, father gets around well with his cane and wooden leg but there are days when it aches, and turn my eyes elsewhere. I am too old now to apply for Knighthood, and do not wish to leave my parents alone, but Chief Lukela has offered to train me as a Law Keeper himself.” Steve smiled as Junior explained. The boy was smart and strong with good morals and convictions. A life as a Law Keeper would do him well and Steve told him as much.

Junior took his leave a short while later. Before he left though he pulled Steve into a tight hug and thanked him profusely before pulling away and addressing him seriously.

“Our friendship has been short Sir but I have learned you well enough to know that you have been speaking in half-truths tonight. I told you before that your business is not mine so I won’t ask. I just hope that where you are going and whoever you are going with makes you happy.”

“I promise you that they are.” Steve swore and Junior nodded before taking off into the night. Steve would miss him and he hoped that the younger man had a good life. Steve slept in his old room that night. Leaving would be bitter sweet but he still could not wait to be with Danny.

***

Steve placed some more wood on the fire as he waited for Danny to arrive. They had chosen the old berry patch to spend their first night together. Both of them had thought it fitting given it was the place they had their first kiss. Now it would bear witness to their first time and the first day of Steve’s new life.

Steve had done all he could to prepare for the night. He was no blushing virgin but he had only been with women. Still though he knew how things worked between men and had bathed himself thoroughly, even using his magic to clean…inside. It had been a…unpleasant… experience but Steve attributed that more to the temperature of the water. Next time he would know better.

“Well, well, well, what have we here? A human wandering the forests at night. Were you never taught that dangerous, wild beasts roam these woods in the darkness?” A voice issued from outside the clearing and Steve called fire to his hand on instinct before realizing he recognized the voice.

“Indeed I was. In fact I’m waiting for one such beast to arrive. Perhaps though you could join me instead?” Steve called out into the darkness as he extinguished the orb in his hand.

Danny stepped out of the darkness with a smirk on his face and small rucksack across his back.

“Waiting for one such beast eh? Tell me Steven am I a dangerous beast or a wild beast?” Danny asked him curiously.

“You’re most definitely dangerous. You have the bearing of a warrior, the body of a fighter, and I know you are skilled with the bow and the spear. As for wild…I suppose tonight will answer that.” Steve let his voice drop low as he rested a hand on Danny’s waist.

Danny stepped right into his space and let his hand wander up Steve’s torso to rest on his neck.

“Is that what you wish me to be tonight Steve, wild and untamed?” Danny’s question was little more than a husky whisper but it thrummed with a power and authority that made Steve’s blood rush.

“I want nothing more or less than _you_ Danny. However you are or wish to be. I want…I need…you.” The plea fell effortlessly from his lips but Steve felt no shame in it.

“Than me is exactly what you shall have. All of me. For all time.” Danny replied and Steve shivered as Danny’s thumb ran over the hollow of his throat.

Steve leaned down and brought their lips together but the kiss was short lived as Danny pulled away and took off his rucksack.

“I’ve brought a few things to ensure our security. Them first and us after.” Danny’s voice was a bit raspy and Steve liked to think it was because of their kiss.

He watched Danny pull clay jars from the rucksack. One he handed to Steve while he kept the other himself.

“Keep a tight hold on the lid.” Danny admonished him as he moved to the edge of the clearing.

Steve yanked his eyes away from Danny’s retreating back on instinct. Then chided himself mentally. He wasn’t a curious boy stealing glances at his friend anymore. He and Danny were _together_ now and he was more than allowed to look.

So he did. Danny had always been handsome but as an adult was so gorgeous. His horns were still only around three inches, something Danny had lamented in their youth but seemed to have made peace with. He was a few inches shorter than himself but stoutly built. Broad shoulders, powerful chest, and narrow waist. His arms were powerfully muscled and well defined. His torso was beautifully hairy, a few shades darker than his hair that he still kept shaved at the sides with the middle slicked back. It was thinner on his chest, dusky nipples showing through the fur, but thickened as it traveled down his stomach to his waist.

Steve loved how hairy Danny was and had told him so many times.

Steve came back to himself, blushing a bit at the turn his thoughts had taken, when Danny open his jar and began to poor the contents clockwise around the edge of the clearing.

“Is that sawdust?” Steve sniffed the air, the scent unmistakable.

“Wood-powder actually but the same thing I suppose. Hawthorn for concealment and oak for protection. Blessed it myself. The circle will protect us from the night-beasts and other threats while also muting our sounds and hiding us from sight.” Danny explained as he shuffled slowly around the perimeter of the clearing. As he moved his kilt made a soft brushing sound against his furry knees and Steve let his eyes roam over Danny’s lower half.

Steve had always been curious about Danny’s lower half. From the knee up they seemed identical to human legs with thickly muscled thighs and Steve knew them to be well furred from Danny’s loin clothe days. From knee to hoof though they were thick and stout, more like horse legs than thin goat ones, except for his dull black cloven hooves. He had never seen Danny fully naked, despite the many times they had play-wrestled and swam, so Danny’s rear and man-hood were a mystery to him.

A mystery Steve realized he would shortly be _uncovering_.

“Steve, are you alright? You look a little hot around the collar.” Danny’s voice broke Steve from his thoughts. He came back to himself just in time to see Danny, wide smile in place, finishing the circle around the berry patch. The moment the circle closed the wood-powder glowed and a shimmering wall rose from it. Steve watched it rise high above them before coming together in a dome above their heads.

“It’s beautiful.” Steve spoke, awe filled, he had never seen magic on such a scale.

“Open the jar.” Danny told him quietly as he stepped into his space.

Steve followed Danny’s orders and pulled the stopper from the bottle. From inside it rose what looked like a hundred or more small orbs of light in various shades of blue, red, and yellow. They rose up to float above their heads and cast off a warm glow throughout the clearing.

“You’re beautiful.” Danny spoke quietly, pulling the jar from his hands and laying it aside.

Steve turned his eyes away from the lights and smiled at Danny. Putting his hands on Danny’s waist he pulled him in for a kiss and this time Danny didn’t pull away. Instead he kissed back with passion as his hands went to the laces of his vest. Steve groaned into Danny’s mouth as the laces came free and Danny pulled at the bottom of the vest. Steve reluctantly pulled away and let Danny pulled the vest over his head. Danny’s hands shook gently as they ran over his stomach and chest.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this night.” Danny’s voice broke a bit and the admission went straight through him.

Steve kissed Danny’s lips, then his chin and jaw, stubble prickling his lips, before burying his face against Danny’s neck.

“I’ve wanted you since we were fifteen. I didn’t realize it then, didn’t understand what it meant, but I _wanted_ you.” Steve huffed out, Danny’s heady, warm scent filling his nose and clouding his head.

“In those days I had to force myself to not look at you for too long. I ached for you and I knew that I couldn’t have you.” Danny’s confession burned through him and Steve groaned and fell to his knees.

“You can have me now. Now and always.” Steve groaned into the thick hair on Danny’s stomach. His scent was more potent there and Steve drank it in as he nuzzled into it.

One of Danny’s hands cupped the back of his head, holding but not forcing him to remain, while the other ran through his short hair. Steve though had no mind left to contemplate. He brought his hands up to fumble with the clasps of Danny’s kilt. He had been denied too long and no longer wished to wait. With the clasps undone Danny’s hands fell away from his had as Steve unwound the kilt and cast it aside. Danny’s body shimmered for a moment, as though some spell had been lifted, before Steve’s prize was revealed. Danny was magnificent. His cock hung thickly between his legs surrounded by smooth brown fur and pillowed on heavy, lightly furred balls. Danny was half hard but rising quickly and Steve wrapped a shaking hand around the girthy length, Danny hissing above him at the contact, and stroked the thick foreskin back and forth as he hardened fully.

Clear pre-slick flowed from the slit and over Steve’s hand and wrist as he worked the foreskin back and forth across the flushed, slick head of Danny’s cock. Steve had known that Danny’s manhood was human in shape but he never imagined it to be so large, dimly he wondered if all satyrs were so well endowed. It was a question for another time though as Steve only had one thing in mind and that was tasting his lover. Pulling the skin back fully Steve gripped the base of Danny’s cock with one hand while the other came up to gently grip his weighty testicles before taking Danny into his mouth. Salt, skin, and _Danny_ erupted on Steve’s tongue, making him groan around the heated flesh, before taking as much of Danny in as he could. Danny’s hand gripped his hair, tight but careful, as Steve began to lick and bob, replicating everything he liked himself in hopes of pleasing his lover.

Steve lost track of time, and gladly would have spent all night with Danny weighty against his tongue. After what was likely only a few moments Danny pulled away from him, prick leaving his lips with a line of spit and slick briefly connecting them before it broke. Danny bent his head back until he was staring up at the satyr. Danny’s face, neck, and upper chest were flushed and sweaty, his bottom lip a bit plump as though he had been biting it.

“I had to stop you…you keep that up and it will be hours before I’m inside you.” Danny confessed, voice hoarse.

“You were _already_ inside of me.” Steve couldn’t help but return cheekily, stroking Danny’s spit slicked cock for emphasis. Danny’s eyes squeezed shut with a groan as his hips stuttered in an aborted thrust.

“You know what I meant you wise ass.” Danny grumbled, hand loosening from Steve’s hair before he hoisted him up by his underarms to is feet. Steve reluctantly let go of his prize before guiding Danny’s hands to his waist.

“I don’t know about wise but I’ve been told I have a fine ass, would you like to see?” Steve was unsure of where the sudden flirtatious attitude had come from but he had been told by a former lover that sex was meant to be fun so he went with it. Danny hand’s moved around his waist and down to squeeze his ass in a firm grip, pulling Steve flush against him as he did so.

“And just who has told you that, should I be jealous Steven?” Danny growled out and the possessiveness sent an excited chill through him.

“A…a few over the years, drunken flirtations and playful touches.” It was hard to think with Danny kneading the area in question with firm hands as well as Danny’s manhood pressed against his waist. Steve’s own prick throbbed painfully where it was still trapped in his trousers.

“Has…has anyone ever _fully appreciated_ it before?” Danny’s voice was pitched low and Steve understood what he was really being asked.

Steve curled a hand around Danny’s neck and brought him into a wet, deep kiss. Letting Danny taste himself on his tongue, before pulling back to answer.

“No Danny…I’ve only ever been with a few women. There…there were men over the years who took a fancy to me and more than once I thought about it. But I could never go through with it. They weren’t the man I wanted. They weren’t _you_.” Steve confessed quietly and his words brought a gentle warmth to Danny’s heated gaze.

“I will treat you well. Tonight and every night you’ll have me.” Danny swore as his hands left Steve’s ass to travel over his chest and stomach to cradle his face.

“I know you will. But you _will_ have me tonight?” Steve questioned playfully but felt the words with every fiber of his being.

“So eager.” Danny smirked at him before letting his hands travel to Steve’s shoulders. A quick push had Steve falling backward in surprise but he didn’t go far. Instead of the ground he fell back on a wide, raised bed of earth, lush, thick grasses and soft but sturdy vines.

“How did you…_when_ did you?” Steve questioned but Danny just smiled. The bed was the perfect height for Danny to part his legs and step between them, hot hands gliding over his fabric covered thighs till they reached his waist. Anticipation and arousal spiked through him as Danny worked on the ties and Steve was thankful he had opted for them instead of the more elaborate belt and buckle, and also because he removed his boots once the fire had been started. He wouldn’t need them any longer anyway.

In the back of his mind, as Danny finished with the ties and began to skin him of his trousers, the reality of his soon to be transformation struck. Bringing his knees to his chest to help with Danny’s removal he found that he didn’t mind. He had thought on his decision every day since saying yes to Danny’s offer and he was more than happy with what would occur. A little outward change was nothing if it meant being with Danny, with his _family_, free and unfettered.

“You’re so gorgeous. I always knew you would be.” Danny’s appreciative words and the rough skin of Danny’s palms on his thighs forced Steve into the moment. His eyes found Danny’s only to find the satyr gazing at him in naked want and appreciation. The heat of the look made Steve flush and gave rise to a ridiculous urge to duck his head and hide. Instead he hooked his feet behind Danny’s knees and pulled him closer. Danny grinned at him and adjusted himself until his still hard and slick cock was resting alongside his own. Steve knew his own endowment was above average but Danny was still thicker and had perhaps an inch or more on him in length. Steve was far from emasculated, satyrs were fertility beings after all, and instead his heart pounded in desire and anticipation at Danny inside of him, filling him up.

Danny though seemed content to wait. He aligned their pricks together and wrapped his hands around them. He stroked them together while thrusting his own cock, sweat and the copious amount of pre-slick Danny produced made an easy glide. Just when Steve though that Danny might finish him off this way his lover broke all contact and stepped away. Mind hazy with want and denied pleasure Steve managed to focus on Danny as he snatched up rucksack he had brought and delved inside with one arm, pulling out another clay pot, this one smaller than the first two.

“Special oil to relax you and ease my way.” Danny explained, setting the pot next to him and dropping the rucksack at his feet.

Instead of speaking Steve brought his legs up and, hands gripping behind his knees, revealed himself shamelessly to Danny. He heard Danny’s breath stutter and when his lovers’ hands gripped the back of his thighs they shook slightly. Danny stroked his muscles for a moment before reaching for the pot of oil with one hand while the other went to Steve’s entrance. He whined low in his throat and his head fell back as dry fingertips skimmed the sensitive skin before Danny’s thumb pressed firmly against the muscle, opening it just a little. A tingling warmth ran through his insides and Steve pressed back against the digit only to have it removed for a slicker one take its place.

“Wha…” The question dropped off into slurred moan as Danny pressed the slick thumb of his other and inside of him.

“Satyrs can purify, remember.” Danny’s words were light but Steve could only focus on the slick digit that was stroking in and out of his body. Before long it was replaced with a different, longer digit. By the time Danny added a second finger, scissoring them to loosen him, Steve was shaking and sweating. Then Danny brushed against a spot inside of him that sent shocks of pleasure through him, making his cock jerk and leak more.

“We call that the pleasure-spot.” Danny’s voice was barely more than a whisper but somehow it broke through Steve’s pleasure addled mind. Danny brought Steve’s ankles to rest on his shoulders, easing the tension in his legs and letting him rock back on Danny’s fingers as he continued to open him up. By the time Danny added a third finger, still intermittently massaging the pleasure-spot inside of him, Steve was ready to beg for more.

“Please Danny, ready for you, want you.” Steve knew his voice came out as a whine but he didn’t care, the whole of his body was slick with sweat and burning; only Danny inside of him would ease it.

“Had to make sure you could take me love, I’m no Sprite.” Danny whispered huskily as he withdrew his fingers. Steve couldn’t hold back the whimper at the lost but it was only a moment before the hard, slick head of Danny’s cock pressed against his entrance. Steve, having clenched his eyes shut long ago, opened them and sought Danny’s. The pupils of the blue eyes he was so familiar with had dilated so much that they had all but swallowed the blue and Steve’s breath caught in his chest. Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from Danny’s as the satyr began to sink into him bit by bit. Steve groaned a bit at the burn of the stretch of Danny’s mighty cock but he refused to tell Danny to stop. He wanted this so much, to be filled and claimed his Danny. Eventually Danny bottomed out, thighs pressed flush to his ass with his prick throbbing inside of him.

Steve reached for him and Danny moved his legs carefully from off his shoulders to wrap around his waist before falling against him, arms resting on either side of his head.

“You’re so hot and tight Steve…feel so good I can’t…” Danny moaned into his neck while his hips gave a short, aborted thrust.

“You _can_. Please Danny.” Steve rocked his hips for emphasis, sending a jolt of pleasure through him and making Danny growl into his neck.

“If I hurt you, _stop_ me.” Danny warned before he began to move.

Short, shallow thrusts that were a constant graze against Steve’s pleasure-spot made him shake but Steve needed more so he began to rock into Danny’s thrusts. His lover understood and began to lengthen his thrusts slowly until he was pulling out almost entirely before sliding back in torturously slow.

“Harder Danny, please. Want you to take your pleasure with me.” Steve all but begged, fingernails scratching at his back. Danny growled into his skin again before licking a long stripe up his throat and chin before capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Breaking the kiss with a jerk Danny stood up and while Steve missed the weight of Danny pressed against him he was rewarded when Danny moved his legs back to rest on his shoulders and did exactly as he asked. Like a flood gate had been opened inside of him at Steve’s words Danny began to thrust in an out of him at a brutal pace. The long strokes into his body grazed constantly on Steve’s already abused pleasure-spot and caused heat to flair constantly through his body.

When Danny’s hands began to roam over his torso, scratching at his chest and stomach and tweaking his hard nipples, it became too much him. Danny’s fat cock moving through him, heavy and hairy balls slapping against his flesh and now broad, hot hands on his chest…it was too much. Steve took hold of his own cock and furiously worked himself toward orgasm. Danny’s hand joined his, thumb teasing over the sensitive slit, while he growled out an order to him.

“That’s it love, paint yourself with your seed and mine will fill you up.” Danny’s order ripped the last thread of his fragile control. Steve felt his balls draw tight to his body as his seed erupted from his cock in thick ropes with such force he felt one hit his chin.

***

Steve clenched tightly around him as he found his release, six or more forceful volleys of milky white seed paint his torso and Danny longed to taste them. Steve's body became a vice around him and with a final thrust Danny buried himself to the hilt in Steve's willing heat and found his own release. His own balls drew tight into his body as they emptied his seed into Steve’s body. He watched as Steve’s hands rested over his stomach as his cock began soften.

“Feels so good Danny. Like liquid heat filling me up.” Steve mumbled happily.

Danny smiled, knowing the change would be starting soon, and waved his hand over the rucksack at his side. The shiny wooden item he needed rose from it at his call and with a final sluggish thrust he slowly pulled his softening prick from inside of Steve, making his lover whine in protest as he did so.

“It’s ok love, we’ll have many more nights together. Many, many more.” Danny murmured as he slipped the tapered wooded plug into Steve’s loose hole, the flared base keeping it from disappearing inside him completely.

“What’s that?” Steve asked him sluggishly. Danny smiled and climbed onto the makeshift bed with Steve. Licking his way up Steve’s fuzzy, sweaty torso, he collected Steve’s cooling seed with his tongue as he went. Steve was salty, tangy, and thick on his tongue and Danny’s prick gave a weak twitch of renewed interest that would go ignored for now. Danny was too spent. With his seed-thirst sated for now Danny lay beside his lover and pulled him close, nuzzling into his sweaty hair.

“Nothing that will hurt you my love. Just something to keep me inside of you.” Danny whispered and Steve turned to nuzzle into his chest.

“Make me a satyr Danny, wanna be with you always.” Steve mumbled before drifting off. Danny was glad for that, he knew change would be uncomfortable and he wanted Steve to sleep through it.

With another gesture Danny called up and wove a soft blanket of vines over the two of them and let himself fall into sleep as well.

***

Birdsong and sunlight wormed its way into Steve's mind but he shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore it. He wasn’t ready to get up. He had been having such a nice dream and he didn’t want to leave it yet. Snatches of it came back to him as he tried to fall back into sleep.

Danny and him in their clearing. Spectacular sex. Danny inside of him, filling him, mating with him. Such a beautiful dream. Steve huffed and gave up on sleeping. Eyes still closed he pushed the blanket back and, with a deep breath, made to sit up and get ready for the day. As he breathed though the pungent scent of sweat, sex and _Danny_ filled his nose and sent his heart racing.

Steve’s eyes snapped open and despite the dazzling sunlight making them water he realized he _was_ in the clearing; lying in a nest of soft grasses and vines. Steve’s mind raced as his senses caught up, last night _hadn’t_ been a dream; it had been _real_. A dull, but not unpleasant, ache in his ass confirmed his suspicions and when Steve took stock of himself the full memory of the night returned.

His long, lean legs were replaced with stout, black furred goat legs ending in dull brown but wide and powerful looking hooves. The hair on his chest and stomach was thicker and as he inspected his manhood he realized his soft prick had thickened while his balls had grown heavier with a covering of black peach fuzz. Hands shaking slightly he brought them to his forehead and found two smooth and slightly curved horns growing in an upward V from the top of his forehead.

“It worked…I’m a satyr.” Steve whispered as he sought out Danny. Steve found his standing, once more clothed in his black kilt, near the burnt out fire from the previous night. Danny stood stiffly with his hands clasped tightly together in front of him.

“Danny…are you alright?” Steve asked, shimmying to sit on the side of the makeshift bed, as he realized the look on Danny’s face was worry. In the blink of an eye though Danny was at his side, cradling his face in his hands.

“Am I alright…are _you_ alright Steve?” Danny asked in obvious worry and fear. Confusion welled up inside of him and Steve once more took stock of himself. Aside from the after-ache of their love making the rest of his body was a bit sore and heavy feeling but Steve assumed that was normal when you completely changed shape.

“I’m fine Danny. A bit sore and tired but look, it worked!” Steve replied with a smile, throwing his arms out and inviting Danny to look at him. Danny seemed to deflate before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“It did work…and that was why I worried. I awoke this morning and saw the changes and the reality sobered me quickly. I was so terrified that you would wake up and see them and be angry. Then I’d lose you and that would kill me.” Danny spoke quickly and Steve was shocked to see tears falling from the corners of Danny’s beautiful blue eyes. Steve couldn’t let that fear go unchallenged and slowly pushed himself to stand up.

As his new hooves hit the ground he a surprised to find that he could feel the ground and grass under them, as though the bottoms were soft instead of hard. It was a different feeling than that of feet and would take some time to get used to. Pushing that out of his mind though Steve brought his hands up to cup Danny’s face and pulled him into a long, slow kiss.

“I could never regret doing something that lets us be together. I knew and accepted the changes Danny, even if I didn’t exactly understand how they would work. I swear that I am not angry, quite the opposite in fact, and you will never lose me unless you send me away.” Steve promised and Danny smiled blindly up at him.

“I plan on keeping you for a very, very long time,” Danny swore before giving him a quick kiss, “For now though we should go get cleaned up, the children will be waiting.” Steve’s heart thumped at the thought of seeing Grace and Charlie. He knew that they had been told, in much censored way, that Steve was changing but he couldn’t wait to see them.

Danny moved over to their already packed rucksacks, Steve was bringing with him a few articles of clothing, some mementos, and his grandfather’s sword, and Steve made to follow him-and fell flat on his face.

“Ow.” Steve grunted into the ground. It hadn’t really hurt but it felt like the right thing to say.

“Damn…I should have expected that.” Danny spoke from above him and helped him to stand back up.

“It’s ok…walking is a bit different is all.” Steve assured him before taking a much slower step. Danny held on to him and after a few laps around the clearing Steve was used to the different muscle mechanics enough to be able to walk slowly on his own.

“I won’t be running any races anytime soon.” Steve joked as he shouldered his pack.

“Well it will take a few weeks for all of your new abilities to manifest anyway. But don’t worry. I’m a great teacher.” Danny replied before blowing a deep breath over the burnt out fire pit. Steve watched as the charred wood and ash, as well as the stones that had ringed it, seeped into the ground and was replaced by healthy green grass. If Steve hadn’t known better he would have said it was never there.

“Is that what you did with the wood-powder and fairy-lights?” Steve asked, moving slowly to Danny’s side. He had only just then realized they were gone.

“The wood-powder yes. This clearing will always be a safe place now though. Humans will avoid even more than they did before. Which is nice because I’d like to come back here. The lights though I put back in the jar. They were will-o-wisps. Magic lights.” Danny replied with a smile.

The two left the clearing hand in hand, Steve still naked, and headed to the lake where they had played as kids. Steve waded carefully into the water and to his surprise Danny stripped off his kilt and followed him, a cloth wrapped herb bunch in each hand.

“Even after the change I think your cock is still bigger than mine.” Steve offered with a smiled as he scrubbed himself.

“Well your horns are bigger than mind so say we call it even?” Danny replied just a playfully as they washed.

Their bathing complete they moved back to the shore and Danny pulled a bundle of cloth out of his own ruck sack. He separated two swaths of thick cloth from it and tossed one to Steve to dry off with while using the other himself. Once dry Danny tossed him a pair of short trousers.

“They should fit you well enough. We’ll work on making some more clothes later.” Danny offered as he pulled on his own. Steve watched in amazement as they shorts, slightly tighter than the ones he had worn in their youth, somehow concealed Danny’s well endowment.

“How is it possible that these, thin as they are, don’t display the weight of your manhood?” Steve asked in genuine confusion. Danny looked down at his groin before looking up at Steve with a smile.

“It’s a glamour for modesty. Size varies of course but satyrs tend to be a bit large. Without the glamour just walking would be obscene. In satyr only communities that’s not usually a problem, but we live in a mixed one.” Danny explained as Steve pulled on his own shorts. He had no idea a glamour could be placed on fabrics like this.

“I have so much to learn.” He said as he shouldered his rucksack and the two of them set off again.

“No worries Steve. I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” Danny replied, taking his hands as they walked. They moved on in companionable silence and soon reached the boundary line. They looked at each other for a moment before, with a smile, Danny pulled him across.

Passing over the line felt a little like walking through cobwebs. Once he was across though he marveled at how, while everything _looked_ the same, it _felt_ different. There was a warm almost breeze like energy pervading everything. They walked for a bit and Steve looked in every direction he could. The trees and flowers seemed healthier and more vibrant and the bird calls seemed…happier.

“It’s our magic, love. It pervades and enriches everything on this side of the boundary line.” Danny answered his unasked question. Steve couldn’t help the smile but before he could say anything a shout tore through the air.

“Steve, Danno!” Charlie appeared ahead of them, shouting joyously and running full tilt toward them. Steve stepped forward and scooped the boy up when he came close enough. Charlie pressed a kiss to his cheek before hugging him around the neck.

“You get to live with us now!” The boy exclaimed into his shoulder and Steve held him tight, tears pricking his eyes.

“Yes little one, I do.” Steve replied around the lump in his throat.

“I tried to get him to wait a little longer but ever since he felt you cross the boundary he’s been bouncing off the walls. I couldn’t take it anymore.” Grace’s voice chimed in playfully and Steve watched as she melted out of the trees.

“It’s fine honey.” Danny replied as he hugged his daughter. When her father released her Grace came up to him and hugged him as well.

“I’m glad you’ll be living with us too. The family is looking forward to meeting you as well.” Grace told him as she looked up at him.

Steve’s heart swelled and his throat tightened with emotion so much he knew he couldn’t reply without sobbing. So instead he clung tighter to Charlie, who was still hugging him, and pressed a kiss to Graces forehead.

Danny came up and wrapped his arms around all of them for a moment, pressing a kiss to Steve’s chest, before pulling away.

“Come on all, let’s go home.” He said as he rubbed Charlie’s back.

“Lead the way.” Steve managed to choke out with a nod. Grace took his hand after he adjusted his grip on Charlie and Danny rested a hand on his back.

With his family at his side Steve head off to his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> This Story WILL be expanded later as I have SO much for it in my head and had to pare it down as I wrote it. Despite that, I tried to pack a lot of mythological and magical lore into it. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at https://mcdannoangelwolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
